Lost and Gained
by EndingxDreams
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome and InuYasha! InuYasha tries to get Kagome's memories back, but how far CAN he go? What will Kagome do if InuYasha dies trying? Pairings: InuxKag SanxMir Please give it to the 5th chapter... R&R! EPILOGUE UP
1. Naraku

**YAY! My FIRST Fanfiction: July 27th, 2006. **

**Anyways... Hi. Let's get this going**

**I'm only going to say this ONCE:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha Manga/Anime. I don't. All I DO own, is this uber awesome plot! XD**

**Anyways... have fun reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One- Naraku! **

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled. "I promise I'll be back, alright!"

"No, No, and NO!" was the half demon's reply. "You aren't going back to your time!"

Kagome looked furiously at him. She gave him a look as if saying you-better-let-me-or-else-you-will-sit.

"I promise I'll be back, alright? I just want to go back for a moment. It's the first day of my senior year!"

"No! You promised me that you'd stay here once the Shikon Jewel was whole again!"

"But our task isn't even finished. The whole Jewel is in Naraku's hands in case you haven't noticed. So why would I not come back when havoc is all over the place? I'm not stupid." Kagome fumed.

"Keh. Whatever. But let me tell you this. If you don't come back, I'll be dragging you back tomorrow morning wench." InuYasha scoffed. Kagome put her legs over the well.

"Fine." And she pushed herself down and the well glowed before InuYasha's face. When it subsided, InuYasha's eyes widened. _Don't tell me… my nose better be wrong. _InuYasha jumped down the well and landed on his feet. _SHIT! The well… it… it's sealed. _

InuYasha kept punching the dirt, each time shouting _Damn it! _until Sango and Miroku came and told him to come out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's eyes felt heavy, but her head was even heavier. Her head hurt and everything turned black.

When she woke up, her head was in a searing pain. She opened her eyes and blinked. _Where am I? What in the world am I doing here in this old well? _She climbed up the ladder and walked home.

"Hi everyone." Kagome shouted as she opened the door and took off her shoes.

"Hey sis, you're finally back!" Souta, her younger brother exclaimed.

"What do you mean finally back?" Kagome asked.

"You were gone for months, I thought you were dead! And gramps' been saying you have a serious case of pneumonia after you broke your lower back… don't get too mad." Souta said.

"What? I was gone for months? And why would Gramps lie like that? I was here yesterday! That's stupid!" Kagome fumed as she stormed into the kitchen. Souta just stood there shocked. _Must be another fight with InuYasha… _He thought.

"Hey ma."

"Oh, Kagome! How has everything been?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she stirred the soup in the pot.

"Same as usual mom." Kagome replied. Her mother smiled.

"What about InuYasha? Did you come back to give him more Ramen? I bought some a few weeks ago, guessing that you would come back soon." Mrs. Higurashi opened the cabinet and pulled out ten or so Ramen and handed it to Kagome, who stood dumbfounded.

"InuYasha? Ramen? Come back soon? What's all this mom?"

Kagome's mom smiled. "I see. Another fight with InuYasha. You must be tired. It's okay. How about you take a bath and get some rest? Are you going to school tomorrow?" Kagome turned around.

"What? Fight with InuYasha? Who's InuYasha? And what is it with everyone? Of course I'm going to school tomorrow." Kagome replied, a bit annoyed, but seeing it was her mother, she refused to act that part.

"Oh Kagome, just rest. You'll remember in the morning." Mrs. Higurashi replied and turned back to her stew. Kagome, unsure of what to say, just walked upstairs and took her bath.

"Oh my god! It feels so relaxing!" Kagome shouted in the bathroom. She opened her eyes and sat up. _What the—didn't I just take a bath yesterday? Then why does it feel so special as if I haven't taken a bath for weeks? _Kagome could hear her heart thump as she tried to remember. The closer she got to remembering, the louder she heard her heart thump. _Inu…inu…Ya… _before she could finish her thought, her head hurt so badly and she felt herself faint.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHY did it seal, damn it!" InuYasha shouted in Kaede's hut.

"InuYasha," Kaede replied. "ye not need to worry. Kagome has very strong spiritual powers. She will come back soon." InuYasha glared at her.

"That didn't answer my question you old hag! I'm asking WHY IT SEALED not IS KAGOME GOING TO BE ABLE TO COME BACK. If you weren't so old I'd punch you like I would do with Miroku."

"Ye need not to yell. I do not know why the seal closed, but that being must not want Kagome. Ye can think of anyone with enough power to overcome Kagome's, InuYasha?"

"Could it be Kikyo?" InuYasha asked. _She never liked Kagome even though Kagome saved her damn life three times for me, which is the reason why I killed her, so she can rest in peace. _

"Ye not remember killing my sister, InuYasha? She is not of this world anymore I am afraid." Kaede said with a sigh. InuYasha thought some more. _Who could overcome Kagome's power? It's so much more powerful than Kikyo's, and that's already a whole damn hell of a lot. _A name suddenly came across his mind. He got up and started to leave.

"Where is ye going?" InuYasha turned back to look at her before departing.

"One name. One unmistakable name: Naraku." and InuYasha left the hut. He didn't walk too long until he heard Miroku getting slapped by Sango. He ignored their bickering and went to the God Tree. _It's where I first met you, Kagome. The time I stupidly mistook you for Kikyo. _He could just hear them again.

"_My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!" _

"_Hey. Can you take this arrow out?" _

"_Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" _

"_Come down and share the food with me!" _

"_Osuwari!" _

"_I didn't mean get naked, stupid! I meant change your clothes!" _

"_Ye need to settle down and find the jewel shards together." _

"_InuYasha!" _

_Kagome… if there was a way to get you back, I definitely would without anyone's request... _Before he could finish thinking, he heard a menacing chuckle. He sniffed the air, and smirked. _So you came and saved the trouble for me, Naraku. _He cracked his knuckles and pulled out the Tetsusaiga, but it did not transform. _That's right…I'm not protecting anyone anymore…_

"InuYasha, what's with the gloomy face?" Naraku sneered.

"Shut up, Naraku."

"Aww, did the girl leave you here alone? You should have listened when demons told you humans cannot be trusted."

"Shut up! She would come back, if you hadn't sealed the goddamn well!" InuYasha yelled as he put back his Tetsusaiga. Naraku chuckled loudly as Sango and Miroku came with Kirara to see what was wrong.

"Well, so you're not stupid after all, half demon."

"You're a half demon too, so shut up!" InuYasha ran up and was about to dig his claws into Naraku's tentacles when he was thrown back by Naraku's barrier.

"I guess you just lost a few brain cells. How many times have you countered me, InuYasha? You should know I always have a barrier. Your tries are futile." InuYasha strained up and Sango and Miroku tried to help him up.

"Don't help me! I can get up myself." InuYasha said, pushing the two back. "Stay away from here." _I'm protecting people now. It might not be Kagome, but at least I can use Tetsusaiga. _He took his sword and as it grew bigger it turned red. InuYasha jumped up and smacked the sword down the barrier, and it dissipated. He jumped back and breathed heavily.

"InuYasha, tired already?" Naraku said with a smirk.

"Keh. You wish Naraku." InuYasha shouted back.

"I know. You just aren't as enthusiastic about killing me because that 'sacred' girl doesn't need you to save her." Naraku said with a large grin. InuYasha growled at him, even though he knew it might be true.

"I'll leave you for now, InuYasha. But since you're so stupid, why not get your friends to help you figure out why Kagome isn't here." He left in the miasma and the poisonous bees flew with him. I would type the name, though I don't know how to spell it.

"Naraku! Stop leaving like a coward and come back here!" InuYasha yelled, but Naraku was already gone. "Damn it!" _Kagome…I'll get you back, don't worry…

* * *

Heh... took me a while to figure how to post this damn thing... Gah... xX_

Anyways... Chapter Two is posted too.


	2. InuYasha? Again?

**Hey! Hope you liked the first chapter... **

**Anyways... I was waiting for three days... so I finished... three or four chapters... xD

* * *

Chapter Two-InuYasha? Again? oO**

"Kagome!" Kagome turned around and saw her friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, running towards her.

"Hey you guys!"

"Kagome!" Yuka exclaimed. "We thought you wouldn't make it to the first day of our last year after the broken back over the summer and the pneumonia you got a week ago."

"What? What are you talking about Yuka?"

"You have amnesia too?" Eri said. "Well, at least you remembered us." Kagome looked at them.

"What are you guys talking abou—."

"Kagome!" Kagome turned around and saw Hojo running up to her. Again.

"Hojo."

"Hi Kagome. Wow, you look well, and on the first day of school too! Did you meet anyone new?"

"No, not yet. I bet there will be a lot of new people in my homeroom though." Kagome said. The bell rang.

"I'll see you Kagome." Hojo said, and he left to get to class. Kagome walked to her homeroom as she was given to, and sat down in a seat with empty seats around her. She sighed. As more people came in, they all avoided her for some reason. _Probably since Gramps has been telling people I have pneumonia…_All the new people stood in the front next to the teacher. There were quite a few. Five to be exact, but Kagome's never greeted new people before. All of them up there look vaguely familiar.

"Alright class, welcome to a new school year. Here are the new kids from different schools. Greet them and show them around." The teacher turned around to the new students.

"Let's get to know them one by one. Let's start with…" She pointed her finger to the first one. It was a boy, long hair, tied up, and… well… everyone should know what Koga looks like, so I won't type anymore of his looks.

"Koga." He replied.

"Koga." The teacher repeated. "Well, Koga, why don't you tell us about yourself."

"Well, not much to say, Teach." Koga replied and leaned on the wall. The teacher sighed. _All kids these days are like that…_

"Well, take a seat Koga, anywhere you like." Koga looked around and then saw Kagome, looking at him and vise versa. Koga smiled and took a seat next to Kagome.

"Next is…"

"Sango" Replied the girl.

"Sango, do you want to tell us about yourself?" The teacher asked.

"Well, I don't really know what to say…" she replied as if she was apologizing. The teacher smiled.

"It's alright. Take a seat." Sango nodded and sat down in a corner in the row Kagome was in.

"Next?" The teacher asked. She felt as if she was interviewing everyone.

"Miroku, Teacher."

"Miroku. Like the others before you, I trust you don't want to say anything about yourself?" The teacher predicted.

"Ah Teacher, you are wise beyond your years." And he took a seat next to Sango, who blushed.

"And what is your name?"

"Ayame." She replied curtly.

"Ayame, want to tell us about yourself?" The teacher asked.

"I'm a girl if that's what you mean." Ayame replied tersely. The teacher chuckled.

"Well, at least you said something. Why not take a seat?" Ayame walked to the other corner in Kagome's row and sat down next to Koga. Koga though, was still focusing on Kagome, who tried her hardest to not notice and to pay attention to the teacher.

"Last but not least…" The teacher said, and most of the classroom gasped.

"InuYasha Takahashi, Teach." The boy said, leaning on the wall and smirking, showing his one of a kind smile, with his fangs sticking out. There were murmurs around the whole classroom.

"Oh my god! It's InuYasha!"

"I know! I can't believe he's in our school!"

"God, he's hot!"

"He looked just as he is. A Millionaire!"

"He's just as cute as his brother, Sesshoumaru!"

"He's even cuter wearing our uniform!"

"I know! The black brings out his eyes…and smile…and hair… and ears…"

The teacher hushed the class. "I don't think you need to tell us about yourself. Everyone already knows you. So why don't you take the remaining seat in the first row next to Kagome?" Kagome sweat dropped as InuYasha took his seat, walking with style. The girls gaped at him as he took a seat and wiggled his ears a little. He turned to Kagome.

"Hey toots. Want to show the famous Takahashi around?" He smiled his award winning smile and winked, but Kagome only looked at him.

"You look so familiar…" Kagome whispered. He caught that with his sensitive dog ears and leaned back on his chair.

"Doesn't take a brain cell to figure it out, hot stuff. I'm the richest person in all of Japan. And you can't exclude the fact that our family is the only family left that's made of demons." He turned to her to make sure she was paying attention. "We're one of a kind. At least, I am anyways." Kagome just looked at him.

InuYasha leaned toward Kagome and grinned.

"So, you gonna show me around or look at my pretty face, sweetheart?" Kagome blushed, but she didn't notice.

"Uh, sure. If you call me by my name."

"That is your name, babe."

"My name is not 'babe' it's Kagome!"

"Whatever sweetheart."

"Excuse me? Toots? Babe? Sweetheart? What's next?" Kagome fumed.

"Don't know honey, you tell me." He replied with a smirk. Kagome wanted to slap him right then and there, but his golden amber eyes made her calm down. _God, he is kinda cute…_

"You can say my name already, Takahashi."

"I have a first name, wench."

"I do too! I'll say your name when you say mine!"

"What was it again, babe?"

"Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!"

"Okay, _Kagome, _you gonna keep staring at my face, sexy?" Kagome blushed and it angered her.

"At least I'm not a Dog-Boy!" InuYasha leaned closer.

"Brown eyes, you're going to regret talking to me like that. So once the bell rings, you're showing me the place." InuYasha leaned back. "Maybe I'll let you be my girl, if you're lucky." Kagome snorted. The way he put it, it sounded like he was an obnoxious play boy. _I already promised though, so I'd rather just show him around and get this over with…but why did it sound so familiar? He looks…InuYasha looks just like…like…_

_God, what's with this headache? _Kagome groaned as the bell rang, and she fell onto the ground.

Just incase you didn't know, this is how the class is:

Teacher Door

Ayame Koga Kagome InuYasha Miroku Sango

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"InuYasha, you have to calm down." Shippo said. "I miss Kagome as much as you do, but you don't see me chopping trees. Next thing you'll do is knock down the God Tree!"

"I won't you brat." InuYasha hissed. _I'll never hurt that place where we first met. _Miroku and Sango came.

"InuYasha, do you think Naraku did something to the well?" Miroku asked.

"Took you long enough. Of course he did something to the well! I doubt it if Kagome comes back tomorrow safely!" InuYasha turned over and sat at a knocked down tree.

"InuYasha, why don't we find Naraku?" Sango asked. _He must want to fight. _InuYasha turned around and stared at her.

"WHAT?" Sango shouted.

"Nothing! It's just… ((Sigh)) never mind." He turned around. Miroku and Sango didn't leave, and neither did Shippo and Kirara. _Kagome… please wait for me just a little bit longer. I'm going to figure out a way to get you back…_

_I want to see your face again…_

"_InuYasha!" _

"_Osuwari!" _

"_I'm not Kikyo. I'm Kagome!" _

"_InuYasha… please… come back…" _

"_Why do you still want to be a full demon? I like you just the way you are." _

"Kagome…" He whispered silently to himself.

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed that... flame if you want. It's lame, I know... XD

Well, Ja Ne


	3. The Tour in a Janitor's Closet?

**Yo. lubs...**

**Here's chapter Three for ya.**

**Remember, the disclaimer is on the first chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter Three- The tour… in a janitor's closet! O.O

"Kagome! Damn it, you better wake up!" InuYasha Takahashi yelled. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred but when she blinked it a few times, she saw InuYasha, holding her bridal style. She slightly blushed.

"Uh, what happened?" Kagome asked.

"You fainted. For a long while too. If I'm correct it's almost lunch time." InuYasha let Kagome down slowly. InuYasha leaned towards her and smirked. Kagome looked up and saw his beautiful eyes right in front of her, which made her blush more.

"Uh… thank you…" Kagome replied. _He has amazing eyes! _

"Darlin', you didn't faint cause I was too much, did you?" InuYasha said with a sly grin.

"No, you pervert!" Kagome replied back. InuYasha took a step back. It was too much for his sensitive ears to handle.

"Whatever toots." He said. He put his arms around Kagome's shoulder and walked her out of the nurse's office. "So you gonna show me around cutie?" InuYasha stared at her and she replied.

"Sure." Kagome said. She sighed and then grabbed his hand, pulling him. "Come on, let's get this over with dog-boy." InuYasha smiled and followed her.

"This is the locker area." Kagome said, turning around and stopped walking. "It's usually really busy here, but you can still get to your locker either way. Do you know where your locker is?"

InuYasha gave her the slip of paper that said everything. It said his classes, his locker, his combination, and everything else. Kagome took it and looked. _Holy……_She took out her slip and compared it.

"Uh, well…" Kagome started to say.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing…" InuYasha looked at both slips of paper.

"Well, will you look at that! It turns out I have the exact same classes at the exact same time with a sexy bitch." InuYasha grinned. Kagome looked up.

"Gah… just when I thought I wouldn't have to see you again." Kagome sighed. _C'mon… you know you're putting up an act Kagome…_

"Let's find your locker first. Seems yours is the one next to mine." Kagome started walking down the corridor and then found it. InuYasha tagged behind.

Locker

113

"This is my locker huh? Not bad… not bad…" He said, smiling. Kagome turned to him.

"Okay, we're done here. Now—." The bell rang, for lunch. _Oh shit… _InuYasha thought… He quickly pulled Kagome and opened the door, pushed Kagome in, and then went in himself. Then he closed the door just in time for the rush of people to come out.

"What the hell was that for?" Kagome asked, brandishing her and InuYasha's slip of paper.

"Will you shut up and stop yelling at me for once?" InuYasha replied. Kagome was silent. "Thank you. Geez…" InuYasha sighed. "Where are we anyways?" Kagome looked up and around.

"This is… the janitor's closet…" Kagome glared at him. "You got us into a janitor's closet!"

"Well I'm sorry if you wanted to get stampeded over a bunch of girls." InuYasha scoffed.

"Hmph. Whatever Dog Boy."

"What did I do wrong THIS time?"

"Nothing…" Kagome looked at him, and then instantly, she remembered what happened before she fainted. _I was about to remember something… someone…that looked exactly like him? That was him? _

"Hey, snap out of it! My face isn't THAT hypnotizing!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome shook her head.

"Never mind that… is the crowd gone? I want to get out." Kagome begged. InuYasha looked out.

"Yeah, I think so…" He put his hand on the knob, and tried to turn it, but was stuck. He turned around to Kagome and then smiled and really apologetic smile.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Well… you see… heh… funny thing... Darling… sweetheart… honey… umm…" InuYasha gulped before continuing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you think the well sealed?" Miroku asked Kaede. Everyone was back in the hut. Everyone but Kagome that is.

"I do not know, but at least ye is sure it is Naraku."

"I don't care. I want to know how to UNSEAL it!" InuYasha interrupted.

"Ye needs to be patient." And then she was silent before speaking. "InuYasha, ye just needs to be patient. That shall lure Naraku out."

"Hell, I'm not that patient you old hag!" InuYasha scoffed and left the hut.

"You're hardly patient, InuYasha" Shippo remarked, which gave him a bonk on the head before InuYasha was totally gone.

_Kagome… you promised you'd come back… _InuYasha said as he starred at the God Tree for quite some time, remembering everything.

_Damn it! If I could I'd get you right now. I'd do anything to get you back here… I don't want to be helpless when I promised I'd protect you… _He chuckled at a memory:

"_So… I should just give up hope?" _

"_No…hey. Stop crying!" _

"_Then what am I supposed to do? Laugh?" _

"_NO. You should SHUT UP and let me PROTECT YOU!" _

He sighed and sat beside the tree.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't call me those names, InuYasha. I have an actual name!"

"Well… Kagome… dear, sweet, NICE Kagome…" InuYasha said. "It's locked." There was silence

More silence.

Even more silence.

"InuYasha…" Kagome said in a sly voice. InuYasha gulped.

"Yes…?"

"SIT!" InuYasha, dumbfounded, just looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

Kagome looked down. _Why DID I say that? It just… rolled off my tongue…why? _

"Hey, it's alright toots." InuYasha said.

"What's alright?" Kagome asked. "The fact that I'm in here locked in a Janitor's closet with YOU?" InuYasha smirked. Kagome just looked at him. "… what?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think that most of the time, the best fun comes when two teenagers are locked in a janitor's closet." Kagome's eyes almost popped out when she heard that.

"What?" InuYasha walked closer to her. And closer. And closer. Kagome gulped until his shadow covered her.

"You're very pretty, you know sweetheart. And you smell good as well." InuYasha said, still grinning. Kagome stared. That's all she could do.

"Besides." InuYasha said, looking around. "Looks like everything's cozy here." Kagome looked at him and then turned around, to find a map on the wall. A map. Of the school. _Awesome… _Kagome thought.

"Hey, InuYasha… you still want that tour?"

"Sure. I thought you'd never ask." InuYasha said, and he put his hands on her body until Kagome shoved them off.

"Not a tour of me you pervert! A tour of the school! Like you wanted!" InuYasha grumbled.

"Fine." Kagome smiled. In the next fifteen minutes, she talked about all the places and the classrooms and pointed on the map. When she finished, the bell rang. Lunch was over. Kagome sighed. _I missed a day of school…darn…_When she opened her eyes InuYasha kissed her lightly on the mouth. Kagome blushed so bad.

"Thanks for that, babe. Appreciated it." Kagome looked at him. _That was a thank you kiss? Then what does he do to his girlfriend? _Kagome shuddered. InuYasha saw that.

"Are you cold?"

"No…"

"Here, I'll keep you warm." InuYasha said, and then hugged her tightly. Kagome blushed, but she reluctantly went with it. He was too strong anyways. InuYasha smiled.

"Will you do me one last favor?" InuYasha asked.

"What now Dog Boy?" Kagome replied.

"Let's have fun like other people have. Right here." InuYasha kissed her passionately before she could reply. His nose was buried her hair as they slid down onto the floor. Kagome sat, pressed against the wall and InuYasha was all over her. _God, she smells so good…_Then, a click sounded, and before they could respond and lift their heads, the janitor came in.

"What are you kids doing here?" Asked the Janitor. Kagome blushed so hard again and InuYasha scrambled off her.

"Mr. Takahashi, it's you. My apologies." The Janitor said. Kagome got up.

"I'm sorry Janitor."

"No, it's quite alright. My apologies for walking in, Mr. Takahashi." InuYasha walked up to the Janitor and pulled Kagome as he walked.

"Better not say this to anyone. I remember your face and your stench. You tell anyone about this, you'll have no arms to sweep the floors with." Then he pulled Kagome and got the two slips of paper, and left.

"Are you sure he won't say anything?" Kagome asked when they were away.

"Yeah. He'd better not. He smelled like someone to trust." Kagome was still blushing, and kept silent. They continued walking out the school and onto the grounds where the kids sat at lunch.

"Let's sit down." InuYasha said suddenly, and then sat on the bench. Kagome followed suit, and sat down. School wasn't over yet, but InuYasha didn't want to get back to class, and Kagome couldn't go back when InuYasha had her schedule.

"What a way to ruin the fun." InuYasha said and sighed.

"Fun? I'm 'fun' to you?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not babe?" InuYasha said, smiling.

"That's it? THAT'S IT!" InuYasha looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Is there supposed to be more?"

"Great, my first kiss that I'm going to remember for the rest of my life goes to an obnoxious and perverted famous play boy just wanting to get attention at the first girl he sees. And that person HAS to be ME!" Kagome said, and she started sobbing.

"Hey! Don't cry!" Kagome looked up and met his beautiful eyes once again. "First of all," InuYasha said, seeing as he got her attention, "I am not obnoxious, perverted, or a play boy, or do I want to get attention at the first girl I see, which happens to be you. I AM famous though…" InuYasha said with a smirk. "At least you got that part right."

Kagome, totally pissed, just stormed off, heading back inside.

"Aww… toots… you're leavin'?"

"YES I AM! AND FOR THE LAST TIME, MY NAME IS KAGOME! DO YOU NOT LISTEN!" Kagome huffed. "KA-GO-ME!" she continued walking until he grabbed her wrist.

"Brown eyes, no one yells at me like that. NO one." InuYasha said. "If you're going to be my girl, you better act that part." Kagome glared at him, and was about to say something when she realized something. _Inu…InuYasha? _InuYasha's black uniform began to change into red clothing in her mind. _Kagome_ the red clothed InuYasha said in her mind. _You promised you'd come back._

"InuYasha?" Kagome whispered. Her head hurt so badly. It was nauseating pain.

"What?" InuYasha asked, but found out she was day dreaming while holding her head in pain. "Hey, toots, you alright?" But Kagome had already fallen onto the floor.

* * *

Hey... well... hope you liked it...

Ja Ne


	4. InuYasha Needs A Tutor!

**Hey... Well... Chapter Four is up... Chapter Five should come soon.. **

**Anyways... have fun readin'

* * *

**

Chapter Four- InuYasha needs a tutor! oO

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked. She just woke up to find herself on her own bed, and InuYasha standing next to her. She blinked to make sure he really was there. "What happened?" InuYasha smirked and sat on her bed.

"Well babe," InuYasha started, grinned and showing his fang. He held her close before continuing. "You fainted again. Second time that day. So I carried you home bride-style or whatever you call it, and your mom said that I could stay if I wanted. Naturally I phoned my old man and then you woke up."

"Wait… what do you mean "that" day? Isn't it still… Monday?" Kagome asked.

"No. You slept through the night. It was weird, ya know." InuYasha replied. Kagome looked at him.

"How?"

"Well, you kept shouting my name for one, and others too. They sounded like names of our new students. And a few I didn't even know, like Kikyo and Kaede and Shippo and Naraku. What happened, toots? Did ya get the hots for me, seeing as you shouted my name the most often." He smirk got bigger and now showed both fangs.

"I shouted your name?"

"Duh, that's what I said sexy."

"Hold up, what did you just call me?" Kagome asked.

"You heard me."

"Hmph. Whatever. I'm getting ready for school." Kagome got up, but InuYasha pulled her back down.

"No. You need your rest. We still have two hours before school starts. Get another sleep or else I'll MAKE you faint again. Then you'll probably miss another day of school." Kagome looked at him, fumed. But either way, went back to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha woke up by the faint rustle in the bushes. He stood up and looked around. There was no one he could see, but someone that he could smell. It smelled familiar, but with a slight change in aura. When InuYasha was about to leave, an arrow shot him and he was stuck on the God Tree. Again. _What…the…_

"InuYasha. Hopefully, you haven't forgotten about me? Surely you don't forget a person that you murdered so easily, right?" InuYasha looked up, and saw something that he had not guessed to see.

"Kikyo…" InuYasha trailed off.

"Ha… still love saying my name that way, InuYasha?"

"This isn't you, you're already dead! Twice!"

"Ah, we'll have to thank Naraku, won't we?"

"Naraku? You're on his side now!" InuYasha yelled.

"That is not the point. The point is…" Kikyo stopped talking.

"Point is what!" InuYasha asked.

"Point is… you still love Kagome." Kikyo replied. InuYasha kept silent.

"I guess you are still as stupid as you've always been, and probably haven't figured anything out." InuYasha stared at Kikyo. Surely this isn't the Kikyo that he knew, was it?

"You know about this!"

"Why wouldn't I? Naraku and I despise Kagome for the same reason. She kept you alive. You didn't even want to part to Hell with me. Naturally, he'd tell me." InuYasha strained free, but couldn't.

"Kikyo…" InuYasha said. _Is this what I get for trying to give you peace? _Kikyo walked up to him.

"Still saying my name the same way. If I didn't know you better, I'd say you're pathetic. But who knows? You'll loose Kagome, and soon, you'll be saying her name the same way you say mine."

"Tell me what happened to Kagome now!" InuYasha demanded.

"It'll only hurt you more. Besides, you'll find out yourself when you get past the well. You'll know. Trust me."

"But I can't even get past the damn well!"

"I know. I sealed it, InuYasha."

"YOU DID THAT!" InuYasha asked furiously.

"So surprised? You shouldn't be. Kagome doesn't even belong in this world."

"DOESN'T MATTER! KIKYO!" InuYasha bellowed, and that got Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara into the scene.

"InuYasha!" They shouted. ((Except for Kirara of course))

"My, my, InuYasha. You are quite social now, aren't you? But oh? They're humans? That's shame InuYasha. You know humans won't do you good unless you're a full human yourself. They deceive InuYasha." Kikyo backed away from InuYasha and smiled.

"Oh InuYasha. I almost forgot." InuYasha looked up in hatred.

"InuYasha. I sense a jewel shard close by!" Kikyo mimicked Kagome. "That is your clue." And she disappeared into thin air, and the arrow followed suit.

"So it has something to do with a jewel shard…" Sango said. "What do you think it means?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up wench." InuYasha said as he shaked Kagome. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see InuYasha's gold orbs in front of his.

"InuYasha." Kagome said.

"Told ya you needed that rest, toots." InuYasha kissed Kagome on the cheek. "Besides. You look even prettier now." He said in a sly tone.

"Once again Dog Boy, I have a name!" Kagome replied curtly.

"I know sweetheart." InuYasha smirked. "Doesn't mean I have to say it. Now get changed. Your mom already left for work, so I'm taking you babe." Reluctantly, Kagome got ready and left for school with InuYasha.

"Are you going to faint again today?"

"I hope not…" Kagome said with a sigh.

"Don't worry. If you do, I'll take care of ya." Kagome had a slight blush. _C'mon Kagome! You know you like him, so why don't you just let it be? Doesn't matter if you feel that there's someone else. Go with what you have. _

"Thanks."

"Hey. You still owe me a tour of the school." Kagome looked up.

"What? I already gave you the tour."

"Like I'd actually remember that shitty piece of paper. Unless I actually walk the place I'll get lost." Kagome huffed.

"I don't want to walk in public with you. Everyone will be swarming over you!"

"They aren't now, now are they, precious?" He smiled his award-winning smile and Kagome dazed. When they arrived at homeroom, the bell rang and Kagome took her seat. Koga was already there with flowers.

"Ah, Kagome. You look lovely today." Kagome blushed. Koga gestured her to take the roses, and Kagome took them.

"Thank you, Koga." And she blushed. InuYasha growled.

"Hey you mangy wolf. Shut your trap and never talk to her again!"

"Aww, what's the matter mutt face? Jealous she likes the flowers?"

"I thought I told you to shut up!" Everyone was glad the teacher was running late, and all the girls now seemed to hate Kagome more and more, seeing InuYasha Takahashi fight with another man for her.

"What if I don't? What if I take Kagome right now?"

"You wanna take this outside asshole?"

"Of course I want to take Kagome outside." Koga hugged Kagome tightly in his arms, and Kagome blushed.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" InuYasha shouted. He pushed Koga aside.

"You mess with my woman again, you better watch out when you're asleep." InuYasha took the flowers and threw it back to Koga.

"That was Kagome's!"

"Like I give a fuck who it's for! She's my woman, no one can do what you just did." Koga looked away.

"Whatever, you albino runt."

"Did you just make a remark with my hair!" InuYasha asked, angered.

"That's it. STOP NOW." Kagome interrupted.

"No, I will not stop now!" InuYasha yelled back, which scared Kagome.

"Yes, you will." Everyone turned around from the fight and saw the teacher. "Take your seats NOW. The bell for homeroom to end is to ring in two minutes. At least behave." InuYasha and Koga sat down in disgust with each other. Kagome was in the middle of it all, and was doing more wishful thinking. _Why can't I just remember what ever it is? And why not just…_The bell interrupted her thoughts. InuYasha took her shoulders and guided her to their lockers.

"What's that for, Dog Boy? I can walk myself, you know!"

"You should at least thank me for making sure you didn't faint on me again." InuYasha said as he opened his locker. "You know you can be so ungrateful sometimes hot stuff." He closed his locker to find Kagome blushing. He leaned over as usual and grinned.

"Did I say something toots, or am I just looking hotter everytime?" before Kagome could reply, InuYasha was pulled away from her.

"InuYasha! Your hair's so soft!"

"InuYasha, your eyes are amazing!"

"InuYasha, can you introduce me to your brother?"

"InuYasha, you know you want me."

"InuYasha, but must be a hell of a good kisser."

"InuYasha, you are so cute."

"Nah, he's sexy."

"No way, he's hot."

"NO, he is downright smoking!" InuYasha just chuckled a bit and smiled, making the girls in the front faint and the ones in the back step up. _God, what a bunch of ugly fans…_

"I'm sorry girls, but—."

"OhMiGod, InuYasha's speaking!"

"Oh, I could faint."

"He sounds so handsome."

"His voice is so powerful." They were all tugging him and trying to get a hold of him until the bell rang for class. InuYasha turned around to Kagome.

"Sorry about that, babe. Were you going to say something?" Kagome looked at him as they headed for class.

"Okay, first of all, my name is Kagome. Not babe. Not hot stuff. Not wench. Not honey. Not sexy. Not toots. Not sweet—." Kagome was kissed in the mouth with a passionate kiss from InuYasha. When they finally pulled away, the girls who saw ran away crying, and Kagome blushed in seven different shades of red until landing on the brightest one.

"Alright sugar. Not shut up already. I can't believe I chose such a noisy girl to me mine." He said with a snicker.

"I am not your girl! We aren't even together! Hell, I don't know if I even like you!" Kagome fibbed. "I don't even… AAAAIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" She ran behind InuYasha to see Miroku behind her.

"Sorry. My hands mind of their own, which is not my fault." He smiled sheepishly. InuYasha glared at him, which to Miroku was time for him to leave.  
"Just what did you do this time? Grope another girl's ass?" Sango asked.

"Oh dear Sango. You know that I will always love holding yours the best.

SLAP

KICK

"IDIOT!"

PUNCH

"You better watch it lecher before I 'skip' you again." Sango said, and then left furious. Miroku smiled and gladly followed her to their seats.

"InuYasha and Kagome, right?" boomed an old woman from the teacher's desk.

"… y-yes." Kagome said.

"Alright. You two take the two empty seats next to each other right there." She said and pointed to the empty seats next to each other, with Sango and Miroku sitting in front of the two seats. They walked to take their seats, and then started with history. It was Kagome's strongest point, and her favorite too. She aced the pop quiz and answered all the questions correctly while InuYasha either failed or dozed off.

BAM

"Ah, ah… what happened?" InuYasha asked sleepily.

"You were sleeping, Takahashi. Half hour detention after school." The old woman yelled.

"Can't old hag, sorry." Kagome stared at him, awestruck that InuYasha had said that to a teacher.

"And why not?"

"Don't think I have the time, wrinkly." InuYasha said, smirking and leaning back on his chair.

"Well, then you are on probation."

"And that means…?"

"That means that you will get a tutor to look after you until you are adequate to be in this class."

"Keh. So who's the unlucky tutor?" InuYasha asked slyly.

"The best performed student today, InuYasha." And the teacher walked off.

"Doesn't answer my question hag. Who's that?"

"Kagome."

InuYasha grinned, and looked at Kagome, who appeared rather pale. _No…fucking…way…_A groan came. InuYasha smirked so big it showed all his teeth, and a good half of the girls fainted. When the bell rang, InuYasha walked to his locker.

"I can't believe you had the nerve to call the teacher an old hag!" Kagome said.

"Well, believe it. She was old. Hag was too nice of a word anyways. She should be grateful." InuYasha said. Kagome closed her locker and was about to stomp away, when InuYasha grabbed her. Again. Kagome deeply hoped for another kiss, but InuYasha just brought her really, really, really, really, really, really, really close.

"You're coming to my place after school, yeah?" Kagome gulped. It scared her how close they were, and she couldn't get farther, because InuYasha held her down. She could feel his warm minty breath, and his cologne made it hard to breathe.

"Uh….uh… sure…"

"Good. Then it's a date." InuYasha let her go. "Come on sweetheart. We got a class to go to." Kagome, after a while, followed him and they went into Chemistry.

"InuYasha and Kagome I presume?" The young man asked when they walked to the door.

"Uh, yeah."

"Alright. Nothing much happened yesterday so you two didn't miss much, but we're going to have our first lab today, so I'll announce the lab partners now.

Miroku and Sango

Eri and Ayumi

Yuka and Rin

Kagura and Kohaku

InuYasha and Kanna

Kagome and Koga." InuYasha put his hand into a fist when he heard the last two pairings. Kagome was taken by Koga to a lab counter far back in a corner. InuYasha went all the way back and took the table next to Kagome. A white haired girl wearing white uniform and black eyes walked up to InuYasha.

"Hello." She said in monotone.

"What! Who are you?" InuYasha asked. Right now his focus was on Kagome and _Koga_.

"I am Kanna." She took a seat next to InuYasha and that was it. InuYasha was freaked out. _What's with this girl? She's so… lifeless…so…not Kagome…Kagome…Oh yeah. Koga, you better watch it! _

"Kagome." Koga said. InuYasha heard him loud and clear.

"Yes… Koga?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry. I'll buy you fresh roses tomorrow." Kagome blinked.

"Oh no, Koga. It's okay, really, I mean—."

"Kagome, shh." Koga said, putting a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry about that mutt. You're better off with me and you know it." Kagome looked at him. _I am? I never knew that… but he DOES look familiar. Just like almost everyone else does.

* * *

Yo. Hope you all liked this chapter. I try to keep them all at the same length..._

So... lub you!

Ja Ne!

Lizzy


	5. Chemistry in Both Worlds

**WELL... Chapter Five is up... yes yes yes... how fast I update...**

**Don't worry... it's not crap. I don't type a bunch of junk. I don't think I do anyways...**

**There might be some fluff in this one... but there is NO LEMON... I promise. If you've read my profile, you'd understand... **

**Huzzah! Let the story... Begin

* * *

**

Chapter Five- Chemistry in Both Worlds. 3

_...Feudal Era... _

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled. The birds flew out the trees. "You DARE touch my ass AGAIN, I'm going to cut off your Wind Tunnel! I REALLY will!" Miroku stepped back.

"Now, now, dear, sweet, Sango… You wouldn't REALLY hurt me…((gulp)) right!"

"What the hell do you think, monk?"

"What do I think?" Miroku smirked. "I think that hut is empty." Sango blushed and hit him hard on the head. It was a routine.

SLAP

KICK

"IDIOT!"

PUNCH

"Now, Sango. You know I love you. I just can't wait until after Naraku's dead for you to bear my child." From the sound of it, Sango could tell Miroku wasn't lying. She blushed. Blushed really hard.

"We… we really shouldn't talk about this… not until Kagome comes back. InuYasha's really worried." Sango said, trying to divert his attention. They looked at the God Tree, and there sat InuYasha.

…………………………………….

InuYasha sat on the tree trunk of the God Tree. _What the hell did she mean by that?_

"_InuYasha. I sense a jewel shard close by!" Kikyo mimicked Kagome. "That is your clue." And she disappeared into thin air, and the arrow followed suit. _

_How dare she mimic Kagome like that! That didn't even sound like her. _

_So she's the one that sealed it. _

_Question is… how do I unseal it? _

_Kagome. You're staying strong, aren't you? _

_You can't forget about me. _

_You promised you'd come back…_Flashbacks began to replay in his head again. The tree did that to him, but surprisingly, he didn't want to leave…

_Kagome. There's nothing I can do…I'll wait for you right here. Under this tree. Just like the first time we met. _

_Only this time…_

_There is no arrow in my way. And no stupid misunderstanding as for you to be Kikyo. _

_I love you…and you'll know the next time I see your face. _

……………………………………….

"Just look at the poor guy." Sango said. "I do hope Kagome's alright."

"I'm poor too. But you're not grieving over me." Miroku said, pretending to cry.

"Whatever. I probably would if you kept your hands to yourself a few extra times." Miroku stood there, pretending to be shocked.

"Why, Sango. You know they have a mind of their own." He said with a smirk.

"Whatever monk." Sango replied bluntly, and she headed back to Kaede's empty hut, and Miroku followed suit. Before Sango sat down, Miroku gave another firm grasp and Sango reacted the same way.

SLAP

KICK

"IDIOT!"

PUNCH

Miroku fell on the ground.

"Sango…" he called out weakly.

"You lecher. If you really want to touch me, can't you touch me somewhere besides my ass?" Miroku got up and smirked, which scared Sango.

"Why, my dear Sango, I'd thought you'd never ask." And then Miroku grabbed Sango's… yeah. Be imaginative. XD.

InuYasha sat quietly, thinking of a way to get Kagome back. _I can't break the well…and what did Kikyo mean! I mean—…_his thought was interrupted by an echoing slap and the ground shaking. _Oi, what did Miroku do this time! Jeez…_He got up and walked toward the well. When he got there, he saw something shining in the well.

_What? Is there something in there?_

"_InuYasha. I sense a jewel shard close by!" Kikyo mimicked Kagome. "That is your clue."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright class. You are to make the liquid in the container purple. Use your ingredients carefully, and use NO explosives. That is all." The teacher sat back down, and everyone got to work. InuYasha turned around from Kagome and saw Kanna doing everything.

"So what do I do?" He asked. Kanna looked at him with a possessed stare.

"Nothing."

"It's a group assignment!"

"It's already done." Kanna said as she dropped the last bit of some blue liquid, and instantly the liquid in the container became a purple. InuYasha just looked at her. Then blinked.

"We are finished." InuYasha gulped and scooted away from the girl a bit. It's not to be rude, but her monotone voice scared InuYasha incredibly.

"Kagome…" Koga said, holding Kagome's hand, and she almost tipped the clear tube over. InuYasha heard him instantly and turned around.

"Yes, Koga?" Kagome asked, being as nice as possible.

"Do you want to go with me to the café after school?" Kagome blushed, and was about to say something along the lines of _Sorry, maybe tomorrow…_when InuYasha came and emitted a growl. Kagome turned around and saw InuYasha, and she was scared.

"She can't." He said between his gritted teeth.

"And why not mutt face?" Koga asked curtly.

"She's coming over to my place after. Aren't you…_Kagome_?" InuYasha said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Kagome faced Koga and sadly replied.

"Yeah. I have to tutor him. Maybe tomorrow, Koga. I'll let you know." Kagome replied. Koga smiled at her.

"Sure. I'll wait." Koga said, and they went back to their work, as InuYasha stomped back to his seat and continued eavesdropping. When most of the people were done, they started cleaning up, and the bell rang.

"I can't believe you said you would tomorrow!" InuYasha yelled as Kagome opened her locker.

"Well, what was I supposed to say? He seemed nice, and it's not like I'm cheating on anyone."

"Yes you are! You're my girl, remember!" InuYasha yelled. The girls that were about to go up to him again screamed in horror and ran away, miserable.

"I never agreed to it InuYasha." Kagome said. InuYasha glared at her.

"You can't go. I won't allow it." Kagome slammed her locker shut.

"And why not?" Kagome hissed.

"Because you're tutoring me, sugar. Or, did you already forget about that? That old hag said you needed to look after me until I'm 'adequate' for the class. You have a long way to go, girlfriend." InuYasha said. He couldn't help but smirk everytime he did this to her. It was joy for him. Kagome sighed and headed to their next class.

When everything was finally over, lunch came. Kagome quickly went to the lockers and then got to a tree far away from everyone else. She wanted peace after all those lessons. Kagome was about to start reading her book when a rustle came in the bushes. Kagome shook her head and continued reading.

POUNCE.

The book fell to the ground and Kagome looked up at who pounced her.

"Hey bitch." InuYasha said, on top of her. Kagome blushed so bad.

"…" Kagome was blushing so hard she started sweating.

"uh…will… InuYasha… get…please… off…maybe…aiie.." Kagome said, panting. InuYasha was so close. His hands kept her arms on the grass and his legs with hers. He was closing in. Kagome groaned, but then sighed as InuYasha gave her another passionate kiss. Kagome was still blushing so hard her face was totally red. When he finally stopped the kiss to breathe, he got up and sat down on the grass. Kagome got up, and InuYasha noticed her red face and her sweat. _What in the world happened just now? Did InuYasha just…oh my god!_

"Something wrong cutie? Am I too hot for you?" He asked as he picked up Kagome's book. Kagome started to cool down and she became a pink face, but she kept silent, trying to not answer the question.

"What's this? You're reading The Legend of the Celestial Being?" InuYasha asked, looking at her.

"Yep. It's a really good love story." Kagome said as she snatched back the book from him and put it back in her backpack.

"Whatever. Trust you to read something that relates to historical fiction." InuYasha said.

"It's non-fiction actually. This did happen. And I find the names rather weird." InuYasha snatched the book and flipped the pages.

"What in the holy hell is this crap!" InuYasha shouted. "They're using OUR names!" Kagome snatched the book from him once again.

"Trust you to be interested when there's something about you." Kagome replied curtly. InuYasha stared at the book until it was stuffed into the backpack once again.

"When did the story take place?" InuYasha asked, interested. Kagome looked at him. _He's actually interested…_

"Around 500 years ago. I picked it up, since it's what we're learning in class right now."

"That's what we're learning in class!"

"Yeah."

"Keh. No wonder I frigging fell asleep! Bore me to death with all that love junk." InuYasha snorted.

"No wonder you're failing." Kagome grunted.

"Like I'd actually want to focus on someone else's love life." InuYasha turned to Kagome. "I'd MUCH rather focus on us, sugar." InuYasha came close to her again, when Kagome stood up.

"Uh… You wanted a tour right? Come on…" InuYasha looked up, and reluctantly got up.

"It's alright, hot stuff." Kagome turned to him, and he continued talking. "I know you want to save it for when we get to my place, so just give me the tour now…" He said, smiling. Kagome melted away inside, seeing his golden eyes again. _Snap out of it Kagome! _She shook her head and continued walking, showing InuYasha around as other girls got jealous and some guys too.

What InuYasha didn't know, was Kagome was rather popular. More than most people, but not the most popular. Popular enough to get quite a few guys gushing over her though. Once Kagome was finished, InuYasha gave her another smile. Kagome turned a light pink until someone called her name.

"Kagome!" She turned around and saw Hojo.

"Oh, hi Hojo!" She replied sweetly. Hojo smiled and InuYasha growled as he held on to Kagome tightly by the shoulder.

"Uh… Kagome… I was wondering… if maybe…Friday… you'd want to go out?"

"Well…err…" Kagome didn't know how to put him down lightly.

"Yeah?"

"Hojo…I—."

"Alright. I'll pick you up at six." Hojo said, and he left. InuYasha was about to pounce on Hojo when Kagome pulled him down.

"InuYasha… calm down!" InuYasha glared at her.

"How can you stand that! He practically put words in your mouth!" InuYasha fumed.

"I know… but it's an outing. It's not like I'm actually with Ho—." Kagome was about to finish her sentence when the bell rang. Lunch was over, and Kagome took her school bag, and then headed for her last class, Trigonometry. She dreaded math, and she didn't think she'd even get that far. InuYasha went with her to class.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Must think 'Dang... she updates fast!' Well... one of the advantages for getting fast fingers... and another one for getting knocked over with inspirations... XD

Anyways... hoped this one was okay...

Ja Ne

Lizzy


	6. A Tutor as a Girlfriend

**Hey... Chapter Six is up now... I don't think this is that good of a chapter, but I still need it... **

**Well, I hope you like it. Review, and so I know if you guys like these kind of chapters or not... **

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Six- A Tutor as a Girlfriend**

"Are you InuYasha and Kagome?" The teacher asked. Kagome nodded and InuYasha smiled.

"I am Mr. Myoga. Please take the two empty seats in the back." Kagome just sighed and took a seat. _Why is it that I have to sit next to him every time? It's like it's planned out or something. _When they sat down, class began. Kagome tried her hardest to take notes, but InuYasha was close on a snooze fest again.

"Alright class. Your homework is page 14-23 in your workbook and to study. Quiz tomorrow." Just as Mr. Myoga said that, the bell rang, and everyone shuffled out of class. Kagome groaned as she went to her locker. _How in the world am I going to pass tomorrow's quiz? I didn't even get anything today. How am I supposed to remember sin, cosine, and tangent and all those whatever you call it things…_Kagome stuffed all her homework books into her bag, and then slammed her locker, as if trying to throw her stress out along with it. When she turned around InuYasha was right in front of her.

"AH!" Kagome screamed. InuYasha stepped back, rubbing his ears.

"Geez toots. Don't yell so loud!"

"Oh…sorry." Kagome said apologetically. "I didn't mean to… it's just I didn't expect you so close to me… and I thought you would wait outside…" Kagome started walking out of the locker area and InuYasha walked beside her. When they got out of the building and were outside, three girls ran up to the two.

"Hey Kagome! We haven't talked to you the whole day!" Yuka yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kagome relied.

"Are we still going to Wacdnalds?" Ayumi asked, stepping closer, and Kagome stepped back.

"Oh, I can't. I have to tutor InuYasha." All three girls looked at InuYasha, and InuYasha smiled again.

"YOU are tutoring InuYasha Takahashi!" The three girls shouted in unison. Kagome blushed slightly. Before she could reply, Eri shouted a question.

"What's your over-protective boyfriend going to think! If he sees you, won't he be jumping to conclusions?" Kagome froze.

"I have an over-protective boyfriend? Who?" Her best friends had shocked looks on their faces.

"Did you break up with him? Must have been his ex…"

"Is it your amnesia? Does he know about that?"

"Stop!" Kagome shouted. "I don't remember having an overprotective boyfriend!"

"And arrogant…" Yuka added.

"And violent…" Ayumi chimed.

"And don't forget that two-timing part…" Kagome stopped.

"Who in the world are you guys talking about?" Kagome asked one last time. The three friends sighed. They had given up.

"Well, what about Hojo then, Kagome?" Kagome's head rose, and this time InuYasha stepped in.

"What _about _that hoho?" InuYasha asked, interested now. The three girls were silent. InuYasha turned around to Kagome.

"What's this about precious?" Kagome blushed. _I can't believe InuYasha called me that in front of my friends! _

"Oh, it's nothing. Come on. Let's go. I have to tutor you, remember?" She tried to pull InuYasha away, but he didn't budge. InuYasha pulled her forward and Kagome landed on him. He hugged her tightly, and Kagome blushed. Again.

"You aren't two-timing me, sweetheart, are you?" InuYasha asked. Kagome shook her head slightly.

"Hojo is just a friend. Not any more than that." InuYasha let go of Kagome, and they saw her three friends with shocked faces.

"YOU'RE WITH HIM?" they shouted together.

"Course she's with me." InuYasha said, smiling again. Kagome blushed so hard. _I didn't even agree to that! I can't believe him! _Kagome's blush started to fade after a while when they left her friends. The two walked over to a bright red Porsche. Kagome's eyes opened wide.

"This is YOUR car?" Kagome shouted. InuYasha smirked as he opened his car door.

"Duh. I know. It's a sad excuse for a car. I got it for a whole two months and my old man wouldn't get me a new one. Hell, I could afford my own Ferrari, which is what I want, but then this little thing wouldn't make my old man happy." He got in and started the engine. To Kagome, it sounded like it purred.

"Aren't you coming in wench?" Kagome opened the door and sat on the leather seat. _I can't believe I'd be riding in a new Porsche!_ Kagome smiled with glee, and InuYasha wondered what was wrong with her.

"Are you okay toots?" He asked as he drove out of the school. Kagome nodded her head.

"Yeah… I just never thought that I would ride in a car like this!" Kagome shouted.

"Alright, whatever. Make sure your seat belt's on." InuYasha said and he picked up speed.

After a few minutes on the road, Kagome could swear that she felt she was pushed into her seat. Everything seemed to be streaks of color. She peeked at the miles per hour. _Oh my god! Who drives 135 miles per hour! Isn't he going to get caught? _But he didn't. When they got to a gate, InuYasha turned in so quick Kagome thought the car would fall sideways.

When they reached a huge building, InuYasha stopped the car so abruptly Kagome almost fell forward. _This guy is AIMING to get me a heart attack! _Kagome thought. InuYasha got out of the car, and Kagome followed him.

"InuYasha… what is this place?" InuYasha turned around to face Kagome.

"It's my garage, stupid." Kagome was stunned. _It looks more like a short warehouse to me…_Kagome ran to catch up to him as soon as InuYasha got the house keys and opened the door.

"Yo! I'm home!" InuYasha shouted, and his voice echoed. InuYasha walked in, and Kagome followed. They walked to an elevator. Yes, and elevator. Kagome was stunned too.

"How many floors do you have in your house?" InuYasha grinned.

"11." InuYasha said, and Kagome's eyes widened as she stepped into the elevator. InuYasha pressed the number 10 button, and the elevator started going up. When they got out, InuYasha walked into the hallway until there was a gold door with his names on it in silver letters. He opened the door. Kagome stepped in and was stunned at how big and color coordinated and messy the bedroom was. It was all red, silver, and gold. Basically, if you put InuYasha anywhere, he could easily camouflage.

"This is…"

"My bedroom. Yeah. If you walk into that door there on the right, it's my bathroom. If you want the door on the left, it's my study. Kagome's jaw by this time, dropped open. The widest Kagome's ever gotten.

"So anyways…" InuYasha went on "Let's start your tutoring." Kagome picked up her jaw and nodded. "Alright." She sat down on the silver carpet. InuYasha sat right next to her as she took out her history book.

"Okay. So. Knowing the teacher, we'll have another pop quiz tomorrow. So I'll just recap what we learned today." Kagome said as she tried to find the page. When she finally found it, she smiled, and InuYasha blushed. _She's so cute when she smiles!" _

"…and so as the myth goes, it is said that the celestial maiden was killed by the tetsusaiga." Kagome finished, and InuYasha was just staring at her.

"So now. What did you have trouble with? It was a short myth…" Kagome said, but InuYasha just leaned closer. Kagome tried to move back a bit, but InuYasha grabbed her, and pulled her in for another kiss. It was a long kiss. Very long. So long that they're still kissing while I'm typing this. And still kissing. And still kissing. And still— okay they're done.

"InuYasha…" Kagome said, blushing. "We're supposed to be doing history…" InuYasha smiled. He leaned towards her again, and whispered in her ear.

"We're making history, sweetheart. You're InuYasha Takahashi's first girlfriend." Kagome pushed him away. _Okay, Kagome. It's now, or never. You have to tell him you never agreed to it. _

"InuYasha. I never agreed to be your girlfriend." Kagome said, silently. InuYasha grinned, and Kagome almost fainted from that adorable smile.

"I get it…" InuYasha said. He got up and went to his desk in the corner. He pulled out the drawer and took out a red velvet box. Kagome slowly stood up as InuYasha walked towards her, the red velvet box in his hand. _Oh god…what's in there? _InuYasha took her hand and settled the box on her hand.

"I was saving this for your birthday, which I know is in two weeks, but since you aren't even my girlfriend yet, I thought I'd give you this and then I'll buy you something else. Kay precious?" Kagome slowly opened the box, and there it was. An off white ring, with and amber heart in the middle. Kagome took it out and put it on her finger. _A perfect fit…_Kagome smiled.

"You haven't even seen the inside yet." Kagome looked up at InuYasha as he took the ring off her finger, and then pointed on the inside. She could see little writing, engraved on it, so she took the ring and brought it closer to her eyes to get a better look.

_To my one and only Kagome_

_Happy Birthday, with love_

_InuYasha Takahashi _

Was engraved in such small print, yet it was still legible. Kagome blushed so much and almost had tears in her eyes as she smiled.

"Thank you, InuYasha." And she put it back on her finger. InuYasha smiled.

"So that's it. You're my girl now. When we get our wedding planned, I'll buy you something better than this ring." Kagome looked at him in amazement.

"What IS this ring? Silver? Ivory?" InuYasha smiled.

"Nah. That stuff's too cheap for my babe." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Solitaire?"

"Nope." InuYasha kissed her again. They had totally forgotten about history.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Should I go in and see what it is? _InuYasha asked himself. He jumped into the well, but was pushed back out. Tetsusaiga shook a little. InuYasha looked down. _Kikyo put a barrier around the well?_ He took off Tetsusaiga and laid it on the floor. He tried again, and the barrier had let him pass. He looked down, and saw what was shining. It was a part of the sacred jewel. _It's tainted…_InuYasha reached to touch it.

_Don't touch it! It's tainted! _InuYasha heard him tell himself. But he had a feeling that this was what kept the well sealed. He tried to take it, and the shard went into his forehead. He shook his head in pain. _This is not good…_

Before he knew it, his claws had grown longer, and his mind was loose. His eyes turned red with teal pupils, and a purple streak on each cheek. One voice echoed in his head.

_Kill Sango. Kill Miroku. Kill everyone in your path._

InuYasha jumped out of the well, and headed for Kaede's hut.

* * *

I usually don't do cliffies, but I really need to get the next part into consideration...

And what IS that ring made of?

I know... do you? Why not guess in a review? XD

See ya.

Lizzy


	7. Jakotsu and Sesshoumaru Enter

**Well... this was faster than I thought... XD**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't expect so many in two days... **

**Or the hits either. I have more than 200. . Thanks **

**Now.. on with the story... **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven- Jakotsu and Sesshoumaru Enter**

Kagome walked into her homeroom. It took her forever to finish her homework last night, after staying at InuYasha's for so long, InuYasha finally let her go, and he drove her home. She sat in her usual seat. The room was empty except for a small group of people. They were hardly whispering, and Kagome heard everything.

"You know, Bankotsu?"

"Yeah. Who wouldn't? He's the leader of the scariest gang in our school!"

"Well, I heard he just got a new recruit."

"Oh my god! Like six people isn't enough, now they have seven?"

"What's their name?"

"Jakotsu."

"Are you serious? That new guy?"

"Yep. Seems he's homo too. Heard he liked Takahashi." Kagome stiffened when she heard her boyfriend's name.

"Oh My God."

"Well, who wouldn't, right?"

"He's not for a guy to like…"

"That's true… heard he hates Kagome for taking him."

"I feel sorry for her…" and then the conversation trailed off to another topic. Kagome pretended to not hear, but she was shaking all over until Koga came.

"Hey, Kagome." She heard him say.

"Hi Koga." She replied sweetly.

"Well, like I promised, here are your roses." Kagome blushed. "I don't really think that you should give them to me…" _How in the world am I going to say I'm with InuYasha?_ Koga smiled.

"Don't be modest now, Kagome." Kagome sighed.

"Why don't you give it to another girl?" Koga frowned.

"Are you with that dog-turd!"

"Who's the dog-turd?" Kagome asked, confused.

"That InuTrasha." Kagome looked at him.

"His name's InuYasha." Kagome yelled. Everyone stared at her. Kagome blushed a hot pink.

"See, my girl loves me so much to shout out my name that I can hear her from outside." InuYasha said, grinning. Koga just scoffed and went away. Later on that day, he had given them to Ayame.

"Hi InuYasha." Kagome said as she took her seat. InuYasha took his seat as well.

"Yo toots. What happened when I was gone?"

"Oh nothing. I just heard some things, and Koga wanted to give me flowers." InuYasha snickered. The bell rang as the teacher came in.

"I have a list of announcements to make." The whole class settled down.

"On Friday will be the Back to School Dance. Everyone can go. It's from five to eight. So no homework will be given over the weekend." The classroom gave a cheer. The teacher hushed the class.

The rest of the day came as usual. In history, they did have another pop quiz, and Kagome aced it, as InuYasha once again, failed. Kagome sighed. She got a look from the teacher as if saying 'are-you-even-tutoring-him?' They went onto a new myth. This one about the three swords: Tetsusaiga, Tenseiga, and Tokijin. Kagome, even though she knew she had never learned any of this before, felt that she had definitely heard those names before. And the whole myth itself. InuYasha dosed off once again, as usual.

Everything was the same as yesterday, except for the usual talk of the dance. At lunch, Kagome and InuYasha sat at the same tree as yesterday. This time, two unexpected people wanted to join them.

"Sure." Kagome said, but they only got a "Keh." from InuYasha. Sango and Miroku sat down, and they all started enjoying each other.

"InuYasha here must have gotten a lot of girls asking him to the dance, huh?" Miroku said. InuYasha just scoffed.

"So? They should ask. Everyone adores me." InuYasha turned to Kagome, who was at his left. "But Kagome's the one that's going with me, right?" InuYasha said with a sly grin.

"Of course, Dog Boy." Kagome said, and planted a kiss on his cheek. Then she went back to reading. InuYasha was unsatisfied, and he turned Kagome's hand with his fingers and planted another passionate kiss on the lips.

"Ahem." Was heard and they broke apart. InuYasha stared at Miroku.

"And what was that for?"

"I'm sorry. You do seem like a good kisser, so I thought you two might want a room." InuYasha was about to slap him, until Sango did it for him.

"You pervert! I told you to NOT do that!" Sango stood up, and Miroku could swear he saw a vein pop out. Turned out Miroku was groping when he said that.

SLAP

KICK

"IDIOT!"

PUNCH

Sango sat down, and Miroku was laying on the grass. Kagome just went back to her story, until InuYasha took the book away.

"Hey! I was reading—." Kagome stopped when she saw a guy stand next to InuYasha. InuYasha looked at where Kagome was looking, and then saw him.

"What do you want?" InuYasha spat out.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" He asked. Sango and Miroku nearly fainted. InuYasha's face was screwed, and Kagome's looked frightened. _This must be Jakotsu. _She thought to herself.

"Sorry dude. No goddamn way." InuYasha said, and turned back to Kagome. Jakotsu looked at him, and then her.

"Why?" InuYasha turned back to Jakotsu.

"Because.

1. I have Kagome. I'm going with her

2. I don't go with other guys. Just not my thing.

3. Don't you think I'm a bit out of your league?" This shocked everyone around him. _Did he just say that to Bankotsu's gang member! _They all thought to themselves. Jakotsu left, and InuYasha turned back to Kagome.

"Now. What were we saying again?" InuYasha said as he held up her book.

"Great. Now you made me loose my page!" Kagome shouted, and then pretended to pout.

"Oh well. It's a stupid book that used our names. Big deal." InuYasha said, and then gave her another kiss. Kagome let him, but this one was shorter. When they let go, and Kagome saw InuYasha up close, her head started to hurt. _He's so familiar. C'mon Kagome. Who is he? Who is he besides InuYasha Takahashi? InuYasha? Hold on. InuYasha? _By this time, Kagome's head really hurt. She was wincing in pain even more when she saw Sango and Miroku. _They are so familiar. All of them… it's like I've seen them before somewhere…_Kagome's head hurt a lot by them, and she tried a futile attempt to hide it. _What is this? _Suddenly, a flash of a demon came in front of her face. _What? Did InuYasha just change his eye color? And what's with the face? _

"_Kagome…"_

"_What was that for?" _

"_Kagome…next time… I might go after you."_

"_Keh. I'm going to be a demon no matter what!" _

_Why do I feel so worried? Is this someone I know? _

"Toots, you alright?" InuYasha said, Kagome shook her head slightly. She had a migraine. A really bad one.

"Come on. Don't faint on me again." InuYasha said. "You're to pretty to faint on me." Even though that didn't make any sense whatsoever, InuYasha didn't say anything else. "Kagome. C'mon. Lie down. Just lie on my shoulder." InuYasha said as he hugged her tightly on his lap. Kagome rested on him, and her head started making her dizzy. She was too focused on her migraine, and forgot what she was thinking about. When the bell rang, InuYasha took Kagome's stuff plus his own, and then helped her walk to class.

"Thank you, InuYasha. I feel better now." Kagome said as they entered the classroom.

"Hey, it's alright precious." InuYasha said. They started with Trigonometry, and Kagome came out nearly about to explode when the bell rang.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I FAILED!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha tried to calm her down, but it was no use.

"ARG. I'm going to fail the SCHOOL YEAR!" Kagome said, and she buried her face in InuYasha's arms after they left the lockers.

………………………………………

From afar, the Band of Seven looked at the couple.

"That's the Higurashi girl?" One asked.

"Yep. That's the reason I can't get InuYasha."

"Heh. She's cute. Maybe after we threaten her and you get your dog, I can keep her."

"Do whatever you want. As long as I get InuYasha."

"She doesn't look that strong either."

"Yeah. Hiding behind her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend's not that good either."

"But I heard he was a demon, with power."

"Oh, but we'll make sure InuYasha doesn't know about our visit with her." They all grinned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"InuYasha!" Miroku yelled, but InuYasha just growled. There was blood almost everywhere. _Kill Miroku. Kill Sango. Kill everyone in your path. _InuYasha ran up to Miroku. Before you knew it, Miroku was covered in blood.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled. "Snap out of it InuYasha!" Tears were in her eyes as she held the blood covered Miroku close.

"Don't…worry…" Miroku got out. Sango looked down.

"No… Don't die on me Miroku." Miroku gave an honest smile.

"I'm sorry… my dear Sango." A drop of salty water touched his cheek. "Be… strong." Sango couldn't take it. She let Miroku down and wiped her eyes. _It's bad enough that he's dying. But to see the fact that it was InuYasha…_

"InuYasha! Snap out if it!" Next thing Sango knew, InuYasha pinned her down. Sango's heart was racing. _Don't kill me… let Miroku live…_

"INUYASHA!" InuYasha turned around. It was Shippo and Kirara. Shippo was carrying the Tetsusaiga in a quilt. It was the quilt Kagome had brought Shippo a few months ago. InuYasha growled as the Tetsusaiga began to pulse.

"Tet…tetsusaiga?" InuYasha said in a faint whisper. _Is it calling out to me? _InuYasha forced his head up. His eyes were now possessed. _Kill Shippo. Destroy the tetsusaiga. _He heard his mind tell him. But he didn't obey. Tetsusaiga's pulse was too strong, and soon, InuYasha was walking towards Tetsusaiga. Sango used this moment to run back and care for Miroku. She quietly picked him up and took him to Kaede's hut.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome!" Kagome and InuYasha turned around to see Hojo running up to her. Kagome just smiled a weak smile, but InuYasha growled.

"Hi Hojo." Kagome said.

"Hey Kagome. You know how we made plans on Friday?" Kagome stiffened. She didn't want that mentioned in front of InuYasha. It made him angrier.

"Yes? What about it?"

"Well, I was wondering that since that's the day of the dance, maybe we could go togeth—."

"NO." Kagome and Hojo turned to see InuYasha with a big frown, and showing both teeth. It was a face saying 'leave-and-I-might-not-eat-you-alive'. Hojo slowly backed away.

"Okay… well… Kagome. You can call me. Bye." And he left. Kagome turned to InuYasha, who was already in the car. Kagome went in and slammed the door.

"Don't talk to Hojo like that. I can handle it."

"Keh. I sped it up for you."

"Sounds more like you thought I would say yes."

"Whatever." InuYasha drove out of the school.

"Make sure your seat belt's on." Kagome stopped.

"Oh no. We are NOT going 135 miles per hour AGAIN." Kagome said. "You scared me last time." InuYasha grinned.

"Alright. We'll go 145 miles per hour." Kagome gaped as InuYasha sped up even more. _Oh god… I see the light! _

When they reached the turn again, Kagome really felt tipped over, and didn't stop getting scared until AFTER the abrupt stop. _I feel like I'm going to be sick…guhh…_

"Come on and hurry up sweetheart." InuYasha said. When Kagome wouldn't get out cause she felt so nauseated, InuYasha carried her out of the car. _He's so warm…_InuYasha brought her to the door, and then had to put her down to unlock the door. This time, the house wasn't empty.

"Yo. I'm home!" InuYasha yelled out.

"How many times do I have to say that you don't need to shout?" A figure came out. Now, everyone knows how Sesshoumaru looks like, so I won't even explain. Or else I'll faint from the awesome-ness of _Lord Sesshoumaru _–sigh-

"Well, sorry." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru in awe.

"Are…are…are you…you…" Kagome stuttered. InuYasha for some reason seemed well angered and pulled Kagome towards him.

"Kagome! You are not going to leave me for my idiot ancestor!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome just looked at him.

"Huh? What in the world are you talking about? Why would I go for your… ANCESTOR!" They heard Sesshoumaru chuckle. It was weird, even to InuYasha. They've never heard him chuckle before. Hell, WE never heard him chuckle… SMILE even…

"InuYasha's just naïve because last time he brought home a girl and was about to make her his girl, she came to me, and then left him. InuYasha was steamed. I could only scream laughter on the inside."

"I thought you said I was your first girlfriend!" Kagome yelled.

"You are." InuYasha replied.

"Yeah. The first successful one." Sesshoumaru added. "Nice job." And he walked away. Kagome calmed him down and he went to the hallway.

"InuYasha?"

"What is it hot stuff?"

"What do you mean when you said 'ancestor?'" Kagome asked. "He only looks around five to seven years older than us…"

"Well…" InuYasha started. "Funny thing." They said as they entered the elevator.

"You see… he claims… though I don't know if it's true. He claims that he's the older half brother of InuYasha." Kagome looked at him.

"What do you mean? You don't believe that he's your brother?" The elevator chimed and they walked out.

"No. I don't believe that he's the older brother of InuYasha. The Legendary InuYasha." Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. _He looked so familiar back there… is that something to do with it? _

"Yeah. I don't believe it either. Come. You still have tutoring to do cutie."

* * *

Hey... well... that's it. Like it? I think it's kinda lame... but it's the best I got... which isn't so good... T.T ((I wonder why InuYasha is... Lengendary... LOL)) 

Anyways.. I'll see ya.

Review please... I'd appreciate.

Ja Ne

Lizzy

Oh yeah. What do you think I should write first? **Because You Live **or **I Used to Hate You **

Ehh... not so good with titles... xD I'm thinking about changing this one too... but... x.X

Anyways... Bye! .


	8. The Night of the Dance and the Confusion

**Well... Chapter Eight is here... **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews... they're so positive... O **

**Anyways... hope you like it...

* * *

**

Chapter Eight- The Night of the Dance and theConfusion

"It is said that the Tetsusaiga can kill one hundred demons in one swing, and that the Tenseiga could save a hundred in one swing." Kagome said. "Now… what questions did you get wrong on the quiz?"

"Keh. Like I would remember…"

"Where is it?"

"Probably somewhere in the dump now…" Kagome just sighed. _If you weren't my boyfriend I would have given up already…_Of course, Kagome never said that out loud.

"Yo. Where's your ring?" InuYasha asked.

"At home. Somewhere safe."

"Aww… come on sweetheart… I bought that for you to wear it!" InuYasha complained. He kissed her softly and continued.

"Wear it tomorrow?"

"I'm not wearing that expensive thing to school! I'll have to take it off for PE and I don't want to loose it. It's too valuable." Kagome said.

"Oh, I'll buy you a new one if you loose it."

"No way. You're not purchasing another one. I KNOW how expensive this is. And to have it personalized? That's even more." Kagome said.

"Fine whatever."

"Anyways." Kagome said, trying to change the subject. "So far it's just myths. They're easy. When we get to actual dates, then it'll be even harder." Kagome said. "It's not like math… where it's hard all the way." Kagome sighed.

"You have problems with Trig?"

"Why else do you think I failed?"

"Oh well. Don't care so much for grades babe. Once you marry me, you can just relax and worry about nothing." InuYasha grinned and the kissed her again. Kagome could feel herself blush and went with it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"InuYasha. What happened to ye?" Kaede asked. They were in her hut. Sango was next to Miroku, who was lying down, full of bandages.

"What else do you think?" InuYasha yelled, and he stormed out. He didn't want to admit that he was possessed by Naraku. _Make everyone think I'm weak. No way. But what had happened…it was so strange. As if…Kagome was part of the Tetsusaiga…_

---Flashback------

"Tet…tetsusaiga?" InuYasha said in a faint whisper. _Is it calling out to me? _InuYasha forced his head up. His eyes were now possessed. _Kill Shippo. Destroy the tetsusaiga. _He heard his mind tell him. But he didn't obey. Tetsusaiga's pulse was too strong, and soon, InuYasha was walking towards Tetsusaiga.

_Take the Tetsusaiga. _

_Kill Shippo_

_Take it now_

_Kill Sango. _

"_InuYasha!" _

_Destroy the Tetsusaiga_

"_InuYasha… what happened?" _

_Kill. _

"_Did YOU kill them? InuYasha?" _

"Ka-Kagome?" InuYasha whispered.

_Are you there? _

_KILL, InuYasha. KILL. _

"_InuYasha…please stop…"_

"_I like you just the way you are." _

"_I'm not going anywhere." _

_Destroy the Tetsusaiga. You want to. _

"No… Get out of my DAMN HEAD NARAKU!" InuYasha groaned.

_Destroy. Kill. That's what demons do. Humans don't belong with you. Kill them. _

_Tetsusaiga is still pulsing? Am I supposed to take you? _

"_Promise to always take Tetsusaiga with you, InuYasha?" _

_Kagome…_

_Destroy. Kill them. _

InuYasha looked up. The tetsusaiga's pulse was stronger now. As soon as he took it, the tainted shard fell out. InuYasha stood there, panting.

"InuYasha… what happened?" Shippo asked. InuYasha didn't say anything, and just kept on panting.

Then, one of Naraku's insects came flying by and took the shard back into the well.

"Damn you… Naraku." InuYasha said. He left and went inside.

"Miroku… what happened!" InuYasha asked. He was covered with blood and Sango was crying.

"You would know. Because of you, Miroku might die for loss of blood!" Sango yelled. InuYasha stepped back. _I…did this? _

---End Flashback------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"InuYasha… we really shouldn't be doing this… you said you'd help me with Trig." Kagome whispered, and they kissed again. InuYasha pretended to ignore her. After a LONG while, Kagome pushed him away.

"Oh come on sexy. I was just starting to have fun." InuYasha complained and tried to continue, but Kagome stopped him again.

"I need to pass Trig though. InuYasha…" Kagome said.

"Fine, whatever wench." InuYasha said, and then pinned her down.

"InuYasha, this isn't math!"

"Yeah, of course it is. We're going to count how many kids we can have." InuYasha said with a grin. Kagome shuddered and then slapped him in the face. InuYasha fell back and Kagome stood up.

"InuYasha… sorry." Kagome whispered.

"What was that for, bitch?" InuYasha yelled, standing up.

"I just… I don't want to." Kagome said. She sat down and started packing her stuff. "I'm sorry."

"Keh. Whatever." InuYasha said and sat down next to her.

"I think maybe I should go." Kagome said and she stood up. InuYasha stood up too, and held her at the wrist.

"No…" He hugged her tightly.

"I'll wait for you sweetheart." InuYasha said. "You might still be a bitch, but you're my bitch." Kagome looked up. She smiled.

"InuYasha…" She said.

"Yeah hot stuff?"

"Don't call me that… Dog Boy! I'm Kagome… not bitch, wench, or 'hot stuff'." Kagome said. She stomped out of the room and InuYasha grinned, then followed her.

"C'mon. I'll take you home. I'll drive slower." InuYasha said, and opened the door for her. Kagome reluctantly agreed and they went into the car. It was night time. They were quiet for the moment until InuYasha broke the silence.

"So who's your over-protective and arrogant ex boyfriend?" InuYasha asked.

"Huh?"

"Don't think I forgot babe."

"I don't know. I didn't even know I had a boyfriend." InuYasha looked at her suspiciously, but then said nothing. When they reached the shrine steps, Kagome was about to get out when InuYasha stopped her.

"Hey. Where's the good bye kiss?" InuYasha asked. Kagome sighed and kissed him on the cheek then got out. InuYasha picked her up and jumped up to Kagome's window. When they got into her room, He set her on the bed and then gave another kiss… which I think 'passionate' is an understatement. XD

"That… is a good bye kiss." InuYasha said with a grin. Kagome was just blushing so hard.

"See ya tomorrow babe."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the night of the dance. Kagome didn't know why, but she was scared. Frightened actually. She was going to be picked up in a few minutes. _I'm so nervous. And why am I so scared anyways? This is so stupid. I mean—…_Kagome's thought was interrupted as a knock on the door came. But before she could reach the door, Souta had already opened it.

"It's InuYasha!" Souta exclaimed. InuYasha was in regular clothing, just pants and a red shirt.

"Yo. Where's my babe?" Souta looked at him.

"Huh? You mean Kagome?"

"Yeah shorty. Where is she?"

"Oh, she's upstairs. Come in InuYasha." InuYasha stepped in, and the cat ran away.

"I haven't seen you in so long, InuYasha!" Souta exclaimed, hugging him. InuYasha picked him up.

"Have I met you before squirt?" Souta was surprised.

"Yeah. You saved me from the mask thingy and you always come and take Kagome with you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" InuYasha asked with a frown. Just then, Kagome came. She was in a green spaghetti strap dress. She wore matching earrings and a necklace. InuYasha was in awe at how amazing she looked. She looked so much better than when she wore uniforms.

"InuYasha, put him down…" Kagome said and walked down the stairs. Mrs. Higurashi came from the kitchen with a camera.

"Oh My. It's InuYasha." She exclaimed. "I thought it was your date."

"I am her date!" InuYasha yelled.

"Kagome… are you sure that's okay? I thought you said he couldn't see your friends or else your secret would be ruined." Kagome looked at her mom.

"When did I say that?" Kagome asked. "What secret? What are you talking about mom?" Mrs. Higurashi just sighed.

"Let's go babe." InuYasha said and pulled Kagome out the door and into his car. Kagome could tell this would be a long night.

* * *

Wasn't that cute? I liked the chapter... did you?

Next time: **The Band of Seven and The Shikon Jewel **

So... That will be Chapter Nine... I also got a One Shot done... if you want to read, go to my profile...

Ja Ne

Lizzy


	9. The Tampered Drink and Through the Well

**HiHi Everyone!**

**Here's Chapter Nine! But this chapter needs another Disclaimer... which will come shortly. I DO have an announcement though... **

**I WILL BE GONE FOR A WEEK... SO I WON'T UPDATE DURING THAT TIME... SORRY **

**Anyways... Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the two songs in the story "Because You Live" and "That Was Then". They might be lame songs, but I like them, and they fit.

* * *

**

Chapter Nine- The Tampered Drink and Through the Well

"What in the world is this?" Kagome asked.

"It's my other car." InuYasha replied, and he got in. Kagome looked at the black Ferrari, and then got in herself.

"So you finally got the Ferrari you wanted." Kagome said with a smile.

"Not yet. I want a RED Ferrari, but I have a black one and a blue one, a yellow Mustang, and a silver sports car." InuYasha started the engine, and Kagome just froze, listening to the long list of cars that were his.

"InuYasha… drive slow…. Okay?" InuYasha grunted, but followed his girlfriend's orders.

"Hey baby, there's a carnival coming to town tomorrow. I was wondering if ya wanted to go." InuYasha said as he turned around the corner and parked into the parking lot.

"Sure." Kagome said as she got out of the car. "I'd love to, InuYasha." InuYasha smiled.

"You know… you were supposed to let me open the door for you." He joked, and then held his hand out. "C'mon toots. Let's dance." Kagome blushed, yet she took his hand anyways and walked to the dance. She was already used to the entire name calling thing, so decided to not get all worked up as usual. Just as they got in, girls were screaming all over the place.

"InuYasha, you look so hot!"

"InuYasha, you want to dance with me?"

"InuYasha, leave your girl."

"InuYasha, come and join us!"

"InuYasha, let's dance."

They were all pulling him, and tugging his shirt, and some went to the extremes to get a part of his hair.

"Girls… girls… please. One at a time." InuYasha said with a smile. Kagome wanted to knock that smile off his face.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. All the girls stared at her in disgust.

"Yeah love?" InuYasha said casually.

"Don't tell me you're actually interested in them!" Kagome yelled. All the girls turned to InuYasha, wondering what he would say.

"Of course not darling. You're my only one." InuYasha said, and his teeth shined this time when he smiled. All the girls looked like they almost died in horror as they went away. InuYasha went back to Kagome, who looked hurt. InuYasha sighed.

"Oh dear Kami." He muttered. "Don't be like this Kaggie. You're so emotional. C'mon. Let's dance."

"KAGGIE!" Kagome fumed. "My name is Kagome! Since when did I give you the right to call me Kaggie? Or any of the other names for that matter?"

"You always respond to it. Kagome… c'mon."

"Gah. You are so…so…"

"Indescribable. I know." InuYasha said with a sly grin. Kagome was pissed.

"Take me home, InuYasha."

"Sweetheart… not until I dance with you." InuYasha said as he pulled her into the middle of the dance floor.

"Don't sweetheart me, Takahashi!"

"Kagome! You know I love you."

"Hmph." InuYasha was getting angry now.

"Doesn't that ring prove it to you? What other boyfriend would buy their girlfriends rings made of amber and white gold?" Kagome turned around. InuYasha gulped. Kagome's eyes were filled with unspeakable flames.

"Money doesn't count on me, you arrogant jerk." Kagome said and she left. InuYasha was about to follow her when all the girls in the dance floor took the chance to get InuYasha as theirs. Kagome went to the punch table.

"You want some punch, miss?" a guy asked. Kagome looked up. _He looks familiar too. What is it with me?_ Indeed, the guy had black hair in a braid with purple eyes, and a purple cross on his forehead. He looked well-built under his black leather jacket and jeans.

"Sure." Kagome said, and she took a drink from his hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I can't believe I did that… _InuYasha thought to himself. He was sitting by the well. The rain was pouring down, but he didn't really care.

"_You would know. Because of you, Miroku might die for loss of blood!" _InuYasha shook the thought from his head.

_You weren't there Kagome… _

_If you told me to sit… everything would be fine…_

"_Is that all I am? A shard detector!" _

_No Kagome… you're more than that. A lot more…_InuYasha smiled at the thought of Kagome, but after all that happened, the smile faded as quick as it came. He turned to the well.

_This is so goddamn stupid! I haven't cried like this since…since… _

"_InuYasha… I thought you told me to always hide my tears. So what's that on your face?" Shippo asked. _

"_I've been alongside Lord InuYasha for countless years. He does not cry. You must be mistaken." _

"_Well, then what's this Myoga?" _

"_Let's take a look." _

_PUNCH_

"_I'm not crying! Why would I? Everyone's FINE, aren't they!" InuYasha said one last time before turning around, to hide his face again. _

Salty-ness fogged his eyes, but he tried his hardest to not let them drop.

_Mother…Kikyo…And now Kagome?_ _I even killed Miroku, one of my dear friends… and even went after Sango…And now I'm crying again like a fucking retarded baby. _

**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know **

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world

**Has twice as many stars in the sky **

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live

_Kagome… _A single tear dropped from his eyes, and into the well. Down the well it went, and onto the shard. InuYasha was pained and didn't notice, until the well glowed pink. InuYasha looked down. _The shard… I thought it was tainted…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome almost finished her fourth punch when there was an announcement from the DJ.

"Yo yo yo. Waz up y'all?" Everyone on the dance floor screamed.

"A'ight. We're gonna let someone in the audience to come up, and sing for us, live. How 'bout that?" The crowd cheered louder, and some already started suggesting names.

"So whoz gonna be da lucky singa?" Everyone was yelling names, but one name came out the loudest.

"InuYasha!"

"Sweet. InuYasha, c'mon up and show us what y'all got!" InuYasha got up there on stage, and the crowd cheered. Before he got the microphone, he whispered to the DJ which song he wanted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled. It was raining outside. InuYasha got out of the well house and into Kagome's room.

"KAGOME!" He shouted again. _Where is she?_ The door opened, and Souta came in.

"InuYasha?" Souta asked.

"Oh hey squirt. Where's Kagome?"

"Kagome? Isn't sister with you?"

"With… me?"

"Yeah. A funny looking guy that looked like you took her to the back to school dance." Souta exclaimed. Before he could continue, InuYasha had already left. _So an imposter came to take Kagome to the dance… wait until I beat the hell out of that guy… better not be that Homo guy… _InuYasha quickly ran into the school and down the hall until he heard the music coming behind one of the doors. _Is this the 'dance'? _he peeked through the window. _I don't think there's a harm to go in… I have my cap on anyways…_Just as InuYasha was about to walk in, he heard a voice close to his, blaring into the little black stick with a string stuck onto it.

"Yo everyone!" he heard. InuYasha's mouth gaped. _THAT'S the imposter! What the hell? _InuYasha decided to stay there for a while, listening to what he was about to say.

"This next song I'm gonna sing, is out to my one and only girl, Kagome Higurashi. I want to say I'm sorry, and hope you'll forgive, toots." InuYasha nearly fell to the floor. _His girl? Toots? What the hell was that? Who the hell does he think he is, saying that to my Kagome!_ He slowly walked in. _Thank god no one noticed… now to just find Kagome…_ The music started, and they heard him sing.

**Guess you never really know  
Just what you've got  
'Til you finally realize  
She could be gone  
I know that I've been taking you for granted  
For the longest time  
All you wanted  
Was someone who really cares  
And I didn't even  
Notice you were there  
I promise that I'll never ever  
Make that same mistake not twice **

That was then  
This is now  
Took some time to come around  
All I wanna do  
Is try again  
Show you how  
I know that it's all about  
Givin' attention to you  
I was a fool for way too long  
What you wanted, I could not see  
That was then  
This is now  
Took some time to figure out  
Love is all you need

There was a pause as the background music took over, and the girls screamed in awe. InuYasha just blinked. _Never in the century that I've lived, did I ever think I'd see me singing like that…_

**  
Guess I never really thought about it before  
I was thinkin' of myself  
And nothing more  
Didn't even wanna try to find out  
How you really feel (how you really feel)  
Now I see  
That I'm the lucky one  
It's true  
And what we've got  
To know I never want to lose  
I was trippin' in a fantasy  
And missing what was real **

That was then  
This is now  
Took some time to come around  
All I wanna do  
Is try again  
Show you how  
I know that it's all about  
Givin' attention to you  
I was a fool for way too long  
What you wanted, I could not see  
That was then  
This is now  
Took some time to figure out  
Love is all you need

I used to be someone  
Who only really thought about  
Themselves and no one else  
And you could tell baby  
But that's before  
I understood  
That when you've  
Got something this good  
Gotta let her know  
And I want you to know

You're always my priority  
And I wanna give you more  
Than all the love you need  
Took a little time  
But now you know I finally see  
That you're my world (yeah)

I never want our love to fade ready, willing  
And I'm gonna do whatever it takes  
No I'm never gonna let it all slip away  
'Cause you're my girl, yes you are

That was then  
This is now  
Took some time to come around  
All I wanna do  
Is try again  
Show you how  
I know that it's all about  
Givin' attention to you  
I was a fool for way too long  
What you wanted, I could not see  
That was then  
This is now  
Took some time to figure out  
Love is all you need

**You're always my priority  
And I wanna give you more  
Than all the love you need  
Took a little time  
But now you know I finally see  
That you're my world (yes you are) **

I never want our love to fade ready, willing  
And I'm gonna do whatever it takes  
No I'm never gonna let it all slip away  
'Cause you're my girl, yes you are

That was then  
This is now  
Took some time to come around  
All I wanna do  
Is try again  
Show you how  
I know that it's all about  
Givin' attention to you  
I was a fool for way too long  
What you wanted, I could not see  
That was then  
This is now  
Took some time to figure out  
Love is all you need

Comin' around  
And ready to show you how  
I'm gonna change girl

The song ended, and Kagome was already on her tenth cup. InuYasha stood there staring at the 'other' InuYasha, when a couple of girls were so excited they bumped into InuYasha, and his cap fell off his head, exposing his ears. _Oh shit…_He tried to run, until some girl yelled out.

"OhMiGod! It's ANOTHER InuYasha! Let's GRAB HIM!" InuYasha tried to run… until a heap of girls stampeded him and were crowding around. InuYasha stood up and sighed.

"Are you InuYasha's twin?"

"Are you InuYasha, or is he InuYasha?"

"I love your ears!"

"Introduce me to your brother, InuYasha."

"Is there another duplicate of InuYasha?"

"How many InuYashas are there?"

"InuYasha, what's this?" That's when InuYasha pushed her hand away, and she fainted, after saying

"Oh… he touched me!" InuYasha sweat dropped. _What the hell do I do now?_

……………………………………………………….

"Hey miss, are you okay?" The guy said. Kagome looked up, face red.

"Of course. Give me some more punch?" He smiled.

"But that's already your sixteenth one."

"Oh well… can you blame me? This is good stuff." Kagome said as he handed her another cup. She drank in one cup. Then, she heard a yell.

"OhMiGod! It's ANOTHER InuYasha! Let's GRAB HIM!"

Kagome's head hurt.

"God, that girl's so loud." Kagome's head starting ringing, but it felt good. It was a good numb feeling.

"Why don't we go outside?" Kagome heard the guy said.

"Sure." She got up and started walking. The guy grabbed her by the arm and guided her out. The cool fresh air blew into Kagome's warm face, and she found it rather relaxing. The stars above them seemed bright, yet few were seen.

"So where're we going?"

"Oh, somewhere." Kagome looked at the guy, who had a grin right now.

"Alright."

"What's your name?" The guy asked suddenly. Kagome looked up.

"I forgot. I think it was 'toots' or 'sweetheart'. Or was it 'Kaggie'? You ask my boyfriend." Kagome replied. "Hey, can I go and get more punch?"

"No more."

"Aww… one more won't hurt. That was good stuff back there." Kagome said with a smile. Then…

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHHAHA! Count on me to make a cliffie!

It's not too bad, right? It's not THAT big of a cliffie... I think...

Anyways... Hope you liked it

Ja Ne

Lizzy


	10. A Demon at the Dance

**I'm sorry this one's kind of short, but I have to go in a few minutes... the next chapter will be longer, I promise...**

**And this chapter, is my personal favorite when I was writing... so I hope you'll enjoy reading. **

**On with the story...

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten- A Demon at the Dance **

"Who are you?" InuYasha turned around, and faced his 'imposter'. He growled. There were girls swarming them, but InuYasha didn't care, and Takahashi didn't really care either.

"I'd ask you the same thing." InuYasha retorted. Takahashi sniffed the air.

"You smell weird. Like me, except without cologne." Takahashi said, smirking.

"So that's what you call that shitty smell." InuYasha said. Takahashi frowned, but InuYasha smirked. But as quickly as that came, it faded away. "Where's Kagome." Takahashi stiffened.

"Who are you?"

"Don't change the subject. Where's Kagome?" Takahashi sighed.

"I don't know. If you were here long enough, you'd know I just came off the stage." InuYasha growled.

"How dare you take Kagome to a public place, and not keep an eye on her!"

"Like anyone would dare to lay a hand on her. She's mine." Takahashi replied as he leaned on the wall. InuYasha growled and cracked his knuckles. The girls around him got a bit intimidated by that and backed off a bit. InuYasha turned around and glared at them

"Who here knows where Kagome went?" No one said anything, but three girls came up to them.

"Who are you?" InuYasha grunted.

"Why does everyone ask that question? Where's Kagome?" The three girls pouted.

"You're her boyfriend, aren't you?" Eri asked. InuYasha paused.

"Yeah." InuYasha replied. _Of course I'm Kagome's friend. _Everyone gasped, and Takahashi glowered him, but said nothing.

"You got a lot of nerve coming here after you hurt Kagome." Yuka yelled, pointing her finger. InuYasha pushed the finger aside.

"I would never hurt Kagome. Where is she?"

"Hmph." Yuka said. She crossed her arms, and said nothing. Ayumi spoke up.

"Did you leave her for your ex all the time, and then left her when she had amnesia?" InuYasha gave them a puzzled look. _My ex? Do they mean Kikyo? And what's this 'ameba' crap?_

"You aren't answering my question." InuYasha shot back. "Where. Is. Kagome?"

"Bring your attention back here. You still have me to deal with, whoever you are." Takahashi announced. _Oh yeah. I forgot about him. _InuYasha thought.

"Shut up. Don't talk unless you tell me where Kagome is." InuYasha said, and then paused. "And she's not yours, you ass." InuYasha growled and Takahashi growled back. Yuka interrupted.

"You can't have her. As her best friend, I won't allow you." InuYasha turned around and faced her.

"What was that?" He asked, quite annoyed.

"You can't have Kagome. You're too violent, and you keep going for your ex-girlfriend. You always hurt her, and you don't even care for her when she's sick from school. Takahashi is a much better boyfriend than you." InuYasha paused. LONG. _Violent? I protect her. And Kikyo… Kagome always forgave me for that… I thought…and besides…no…I'm not letting that imposter take her away .I— _his thought was interrupted by a bunch of girls.

"Take me!"

"I'll be your girlfriend!"

"Leave Kagome! She already has a bunch of guys after her."

"Why don't you get with me?"

InuYasha sighed. _Kagome… I'm sorry. I have to take out Tetsusaiga. _InuYasha pulled it out, and Tetsusaiga transformed. Everyone gasped, and Takahashi got up from leaning. _Is that what I think it is?_

"Everyone, shut the hell up. Unless you want to tell me where Kagome is, your head is the next thing that detaches your body."

"Hmph. No wonder Kagome broke up with you." Eri whispered. InuYasha turned around, and faced the Tetsusaiga in her face.

"What was that?" Eri gulped, and kept quiet.

"Say something. I dare you to." InuYasha yelled.

"I'll say something." InuYasha turned around to face Takahashi.

"Shut up, you impostering jackass. You already took Kagome away from me. What more do you want?" InuYasha yelled out.

"I know where Kagome is." Takahashi lied. "But put down your damn sword." InuYasha obeyed and put away his sword. But as soon as his head let go, something collided with his face. InuYasha fell down, and the crowd gasped. As InuYasha stood up, his mind began to loose control.

"No one does that to me and gets away with it." He said, and Takahashi smirked.

"Oh yeah? Try me."

The next few minutes, they were punching and picking and scratching each other like the stubborn simpletons they were. Until InuYasha growled and kneeled down. Takahashi sniffed the air, and back away. _This guy isn't kidding around…_before he knew it, everyone had run away screaming.

"You still want to fight? I'll give you a fight, and we're going to wager your life." InuYasha sneered. Takahashi backed away a bit, but still stood ground. _Anything to keep Kagome safe, wherever she is. I'm not giving up to this violent bastard.

* * *

Isn't that sweet? Or scary? Or is that mean cause I gave another cliffy? XD_

Well, I hope you enjoyed that even though it was short...

Anyways... Ja Ne till next time

Lizzy

Oh Yeah, and I love reviews! And suggestions!


	11. We Meet Again

**Hey... I'm back... with another chapter... **

******It's longer, and I hope it makes up for the short one last time, even though I really liked it... XD **

**Review and give constructive criticism... I think I need it XD **

On with the story... cause Naraku appears again... finally, after ten chapters.

* * *

Chapter Eleven- We Meet Again

"Naraku… this isn't what we had planned." A girl announced in the dark room. She had a half open fan in her hand, and her red eyes beamed with no soul.

"Kagura." A low voice started. "This is exactly what I had planned." He said, as he continued to stare into Kanna's mirror. Kikyo walked in. The door slammed open. Everyone felt the room shake, and thought the door would fall, but it didn't.

"What's this?" Kikyo asked, pointing towards the mirror. "Why are there two InuYashas?" Naraku grinned, but said nothing. Kikyo continued to push onward.

"Why do you continue to torture me, Naraku?" Naraku didn't budge, but his red eyes swerved onto Kikyo's gaze.

"Kikyo. If you have forgotten, I still despise you for who you are."

"Why then, did you bring me back alive, only to live on _her_ memories?" Kikyo asked. She was standing her ground, waiting. Waiting for the moment. The moment where everything would fall into place. It didn't.

"I live for hatred, Kikyo. I live on hatred, and I intend to create hatred."

……………………………………………………………………….

Everything was fuzzy. The rain that had temporarily stopped for the time being apparently made its way out of the clouds again. It was dark, and the ground was cold. The rain continued to seep into the body, freezing her. For some awkward reason, it was unreasonably cold. Even for an autumn rain, it couldn't be this cold.

Then, she saw. Seven pairs of shoes, standing around her. At least, she thinks it's feet. Her vision is so fuzzy, she couldn't really tell, especially when the darkness made it worse. Forcing herself to get up was no use. Her muscles felt sore, and she still felt light-headed. One thought came into her mind. It raced in, and out.

_InuYasha…_

Her head began to hurt again, as the demon face appeared in her eyes. In her memories. The red eyes looked blood-hungry. Its teal pupils were filled with sorrow and confusion. His fangs… they looked like they could tear apart steel, and the claws… so sharp. Just looking at it was painful enough. But somehow… that image was so clear. Every specific detail on that demon stood out like she'd felt them with her own touch.

_But I don't remember…it's so familiar…_

A pair of warm hands swooped down, and she felt them pick her up. She felt a burn on her cheek, and knew what it meant. She felt the grasp let go, and she fell on the wet ground once more. Her head collided with the cement. It was too much pain to bear, adding the headache from the visions she got. Her arms felt so frail, and weak. All she did now was keep her hope.

_InuYasha… _She thought to herself

But… which one?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_This is serious here. It's a full blooded demon I'm dealing with…_That thought raced through Takahashi's mind in a flash. He never let his guard down, but even then, he was covered with blood. Not InuYasha's blood… his own. Sure, it's not so much blood loss that he could faint, die, or whatever crap come up, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. The cuts were anything _but _shallow, seeing InuYasha's long claws.

They had been fighting for a few good minutes. InuYasha licked his claws, tasting the blood.

"You taste horrible." InuYasha spat out. Takahashi pretended to grin, but knew way better.

"Thanks. At least now I don't have to worry about you eating me." As soon as he said that, a shine came from the corner of his eye. He turned around, and saw the sword.

_That thing… it's pulsing. Is it calling for me, or him? _He turned around back to InuYasha, and saw him kneeling down, eyes wide.

_What is it with this goddamn freak? _He didn't move though. He knew better than that, and from what he saw, InuYasha wasn't in the best of moods either.

_But how did he get to know Kagome? _

InuYasha turned around, and stared at Tetsusaiga.

_Come… tetsusaiga…please_

_NO… leave me alone, damn it! _

_I can't stay like this. I need to find Kagome. _

_Kagome? _

InuYasha felt Tetsusaiga pulse stronger, and faster. It was calling out to him, and he knew it. Quickly, he tried his hardest to take Tetsusaiga. His body wouldn't let him, but before he knew it, Tetsusaiga went to InuYasha itself and he grasped it. Takahashi stared in wonder, as the sword transformed, and he brought himself looking upon a mirror once again. Takahashi walked up to InuYasha, not fazed at all by the sword.

"So… what happened back there? Did you change from an asshole to a bastard?" InuYasha growled, and was about to smack him with the sword, when a thought came across his mind.

_Tetsusaiga transforms when… I need to protect humans. Who am I protecting? _

"You smell that?" Takahashi asked, breaking InuYasha from his thought. He sniffed the air, and quickly put back Tetsusaiga. Then, he darted, following Takahashi. The same thought flowed in their minds.

_Kagome's blood…_

They traced the scent out the door, and out the school. Soon, they also smelled alcohol, and seven familiar scents. They were gone, but the scent still lingered. InuYasha was the first to reach the dark alley. Takahashi followed. A glitter caught his eye, and he walked towards it. InuYasha followed him, and stopped in horror.

………………………………………………

"Where's InuYasha? It's raining like crazy out there!" Sango said, quite worried. The four of them, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were all inside a hut in the village that they had built next to Kaede's.

"I'm sure he's fine wherever he is." Miroku assured her. "He's probably in a tree."

"I doubt he can, when most of them are knocked down." Shippo retorted. Kirara mewed, and everything was quiet. All was heard was the light sound of crackling fire overthrown by the harsh pounding of the autumn rain outside the hut. At least, it was like that…

SLAP  
KICK

"IDIOT!"

PUNCH

"Well." The bruised Miroku said as he strained to get up from the floor. "At least I know you're still your normal self." Sango blushed a bit, but then hid it perfectly once the thought of Kagome and InuYasha in trouble rushed through her mind.

"Are you sure Kagome's alright?"

"I'm sure she's fine." Miroku assured again. _I pray to kami she is…_Miroku silently thought.

"Is your arm alright?"

"It's fine, dear Sango."

"Are you sure? You lost a lot of blood… and InuYasha just—."

"I'm fine." Sango sighed, and Miroku held her tightly in his arms. Sango blushed a little, but let him as long as he didn't try anything funny. Miroku held tightly, not thinking of letting go anytime soon. Shippo had just fallen asleep next to Kirara, with a dry tear on his face.

_Everyone misses Kagome…_Miroku and Sango thought. _Especially InuYasha._

……………………………………………

Kagome felt herself getting dizzy. The light of sun gazed down on her, but she was reluctant in opening her eyes. _I don't want to wake up just yet. _She was in a warm bed, she just didn't know whose. It didn't feel like her own.

She heard voices. They said words, but she didn't fully comprehend it until it finally sank in and her mind listened.

"I can't believe you would let her get hurt like this!"

"You were there too! You can't just blame me!"

"Yes I can! You were the one that took her out into a public place. You were the one that hurt her. You were the one that left her alone by herself. You are the reason that she ended up like this!"

"Well, what about you? You left her too didn't you?"

"I didn't. We were forced to separate, but it doesn't matter. What matters is that I can't believe you would let her out of your site!"

"So now it's my goddamn fault? What happened to you? The so called violent, arrogant and two-timing boyfriend, huh?"

_Hold up… Is that the one my friends were telling me about?_

_---Flashback-----_

"_I have an over-protective boyfriend? Who?" Her best friends had shocked looks on their faces. _

"_Did you break up with him? Must have been his ex…" _

"_Is it your amnesia? Does he know about that?" _

"_Stop!" Kagome shouted. "I don't remember having an overprotective boyfriend!" _

"_And arrogant…" Yuka added. _

"_And violent…" Ayumi chimed. _

"_And don't forget that two-timing part…" _

"_Who in the world are you guys talking about?" Kagome asked one last time. The three friends sighed. _

_---End Flashback-----_

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, to see InuYasha… and InuYasha. _What…the… _She tried to sit up, but one of them pushed her back down gently.

"You aren't getting up. You're not ready yet, because _someone _had let this happen to you." Kagome stared at him. It was InuYasha, with the oh-so-familiar red haori that she had in her visions and dreams… but this time there is no headache. _What's going on? _Kagome felt her wounds. She had bruises spread around her, and cuts were everywhere on her arms and legs. There was a deep gash on her cheek, and three stripes of cut skin were at her side, under her ribs. The same place where the centipede demoness got the Shikon jewel out.

"InuYasha?" She eeped out.

"Yeah?" They both asked. Kagome paused. Then blinked. Then remembered to breathe.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked. Takahashi walked up beside InuYasha and in front of Kagome.

"That's exactly what I was about to ask you." Kagome sat up, and this time, no one stopped her.

"InuYasha…" Kagome said, and then trailed off. InuYasha was the first to speak up.

"Are you okay, Kagome? I'm so sorry I left you… I can't believe that I'd actually let us play into Naraku's hands." He said, and he kneeled next to the bed, facing her.

_Naraku… that name sounds so familiar… he looks so familiar…_

"I'm sorry…" Kagome started. "But who's Naraku?" InuYasha paused long. Takahashi walked up to Kagome and sat down on the bed. The bed shook and bounced a bit. Kagome looked down, and saw her in Takahashi's bed.

"Do you remember this flea bag?" Takahashi asked, pointing a thumb towards InuYasha. InuYasha growled, but then his heart fell when he heard Kagome's answer. It shattered, and InuYasha could feel a lump in his throat, and his stomach sick.

_She doesn't remember me? _

"Well… I don't, but I do." Takahashi's smirk fell, and InuYasha rose his head up, with a small ray of hope in his golden amber eyes.

"What do you mean?" Takahashi asked. Kagome hesitated before saying anything.

"I feel like I know him… and I see him… in my dreams and visions. I remember him. I think he's someone important to me, but I don't remember him. It's like…"

"You're memories are erased." InuYasha said, finishing Kagome's sentence. InuYasha clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. _Damn that Naraku… taking Kagome's memories away. And right when I was going to say that I love her, she doesn't even remember me! I was all prepared, and I was— _his thought was interrupted by Takahashi.

"So what now imposter? You gonna leave us alone, or are you gonna keep bothering us?"

"What I'm going to do is—." There was a knock on the door. _God… why am I interrupted all the time?_

"Come in." Takahashi said, and the door opened. Two people came in, and InuYasha was shocked by them.

"What are you doing here?" Takahashi asked.

"We're just here to see how Kagome is doing." The boy replied. Takahashi grunted, and Kagome smiled.

"Thank you for worrying about me, Miroku and Sango." InuYasha's jaw dropped. _Even their names are the same? This is too mess up…_Sango blinked.

"InuYasha… this poser did a good job imitating you! Gosh, even the ears look real!"

"I am the real InuYasha!"

"You are?"

"No you're not!" Takahashi sneered. InuYasha just glared him down, until Kagome interrupted.

"InuYasha?" They both turned around, but Kagome was facing InuYasha.

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"Are you…" she stopped. InuYasha urged her to continue.

"Am I?"

"Are you…"

"Am I what? Damn it all, just spit it out!" Kagome paused a long while. InuYasha saw her eyes filled with uncertainty.

"Kagome… whatever it is, just say it, and I won't get mad." Kagome bit her lip. _Should I? I keep remembering this… and I even blurted it out…_

"Kagome, just tell me already!" InuYasha yelled. It came out harsher than he thought, but he couldn't help it. He needed to know if she even remembered him a little bit. Kagome sighed.

"Osuwari." The beads around InuYasha's neck glowed, and he pummeled onto the ground. When the spell wore off, InuYasha got up to his feet, with Takahashi smirking, and Kagome on the brim of tears. All InuYasha could do is keep a straight face. _Should I be happy? _

"Why are you crying?" InuYasha asked. He reached his hand out to touch her cut cheek, right when the tear fell onto his thumb.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? I can't even remember you, and here I am making you fall onto the ground…" She trailed off into sobs, and Takahashi tried to comfort her as well. Miroku and Sango just stood there, but then decided it was time to go.

"We'll see you guys…"

"Yeah, we have to go…" and they rushed away before neither said a word. Frankly, they didn't even hear them until the door slammed shut.

"It's okay. It's not your fault, Kagome." InuYasha said, petting her hair. Takahashi grumbled but said nothing.

After a while, when Kagome stopped crying, she sat up again, her face a bit red.

"You alright, toots?" Takahashi asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine, InuYasha." Kagome replied, and it broke InuYasha's heart. _She doesn't remember me… and calls him my name…_

"Hey. I'm going to cancel the date to the carnival, alright?"

"No." Kagome replied. "I'll be fine. And I want to go." She gave a warm smile, and Takahashi reluctantly obeyed. _And I won't let her get hurt this time… _Kagome looked back down, to see a sword on the silver carpet. _Is that…_

"Whose sword is that?" Kagome asked, pointing on the floor. InuYasha jumped, and then another hope came in.

"It's mine." He replied. Kagome's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Takahashi asked. Kagome just stared at the sword. It gave a weird aura, and she's seen it before. Not in real life that she remembers… but in history books. With a sigh, Kagome opened her mouth to speak.

"Is that… Tetsusaiga?"

* * *

Yo... so I hope you liked it... 

Remember... I wub reviews! XD

Next time: **Carnival and a History Book**

InuYasha Takahashi takes Kagome Higurashi to the carnival, even after all the crap she's gone through... while they're gone, InuYasha rummages through Kagome's room, and finds her history text book. When he opens the book and reads, he finds out his future... in history.

OKay... well, Ja

Lizzy


	12. Carnival and a History Book

**Hey... this is the longest chapter I've written for this story! XD I hope you guys like it. There might be some unnecessary reading done by InuYasha, but it's still somewhat important later on in the story. **

**So review and tell me how you like it. **

**On with the story:

* * *

Chapter Twelve- Carnival and a History Book**

"You remember Tetsusaiga, Kagome?" InuYasha asked. Kagome nodded slowly, and Takahashi butted in.

"Of course she remembers Tetsusaiga. It's one of the myths that we have to learn in history class." Kagome smiled at Takahashi, and noticed the scars on him.

"InuYasha, what happened?" Takahashi smiled at Kagome.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I just got into a fight, that's all." InuYasha blinked. _A myth? Tetsusaiga's a myth? …Sweetheart? What the hell… _

"Who did you get a fight with?" Kagome asked, concerned.

"Him." Was all Takahashi said, while sticking a thumb towards InuYasha. Kagome turned to InuYasha, who just sat there.

"Who are you? Why did you hurt InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"I _am _InuYasha!" Kagome kept silent, so InuYasha decided to continue talking.

"You don't remember me? Kagome…" InuYasha reached out to Kagome, but Takahashi slapped his hand away.

"Don't." He snarled. "Don't touch my girlfriend." InuYasha growled.

"Who said she was yours, you bastard." That was more of a statement than a question.

"She agreed. That's what that ring's for." InuYasha stopped and turned to Kagome.

"Is this true? You're… his?" Kagome paused. She was about to say yes, but his gold eyes… they looked so sad… melancholy… Kagome didn't say anything, except giving a slight nod. InuYasha was breathing unevenly now, and Kagome decided to get up from Takahashi's bed.

"I'm going to go get ready for tonight, okay?" Kagome said as she walked towards the door. Both InuYashas followed, and Takahashi touched her shoulder, making her turn around.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, okay?" Takahashi said, and planted a light kiss on her cheek, making InuYasha growl a bit.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Kagome said, smiling. To InuYasha, it was a dead smile. A sad smile.

"I'll take care of her." InuYasha said, interrupting. Takahashi growled a bit, but Kagome calmed him down.

"It's okay, InuYasha. He won't hurt me." Kagome said, and she walked out, InuYasha following, and Takahashi standing there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

When they left the mansion, and were far enough away, Kagome felt something grab her. She felt a light breeze and hair in her face, and a pair of strong hands carefully holding her thighs as she held her arms tightly around the neck.

"Do you remember this?" InuYasha asked, as Kagome opened her eyes. Kagome nodded, and muttered a 'yes' that was loud enough for InuYasha to hear.

_I remember this… I remember this so well… as if I've had this ride before… had my memories really been taken away from me? Is he someone that I've known for a long time? _InuYasha could sense that Kagome wasn't happy, even when he was jumping from roof to roof.

"It's okay." A voice said. Kagome turned to InuYasha.

"Huh?" InuYasha smiled a bit as they were closer to the shrine.

"It's okay. As long as you remember me a bit, I'm happy." He forced out. Kagome could tell he wasn't, but decided to not push it. InuYasha just said it to reassure her.

_It's the best I've got… until I get Naraku. And I swear on my life I will. _When they reached Kagome's house, InuYasha jumped onto her window as usual and went into her room. There was a slightly wet spot on the carpet from where InuYasha went in last night during the rain, but everything else was normal.

"I feel something…" Kagome said suddenly. InuYasha let her on her bed, and faced her.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked. _Could her memories be coming back to her? _

"I feel… something…" Kagome said again. She couldn't quite place what it was, but she was sure for one thing that she's felt it before. _It's so weird…this…presence. _

"For Kami's sake, just tell me already!" InuYasha said, his voice was growing rather impatient.

"I sense as if, something's here. With a powerful energy coming from it…" Kagome said, trying to explain. InuYasha was downright confused as of now.

"What are you talking about? Where's the energy coming from?"

"From… that thing…" Kagome said, and she pointed on the carpet, where the sacred jewel shard was. InuYasha went to pick up the shard. _It must have fallen off me last night when I was in such a rush to find her…_InuYasha turned around and faced Kagome.

"You remember this thing, Kagome?" InuYasha asked, hold the jewel shard up between his two claws for her to see. Kagome blinked.

"It's so pretty!" Kagome exclaimed. "What a pretty mineral! Is it a rare ruby?" InuYasha paused.

"What's a ruby?" Kagome looked at him with a puzzled face.

"You don't know what ruby is?" InuYasha shook his head.

"You don't know what this is?" InuYasha asked, gesturing it.

"It's not a ruby?"

"I don't think it is… there's only one of this jewel, but this is a shard of it." InuYasha explained. _I should at least try to get a part of her memories back…_

"What is it?" Kagome asked, quite interested.

"The Shikon no Tama." Kagome glowered him. "What?" InuYasha asked.

"You're trying to tell me that this little thing is that five hundred year old jewel that gives youkai and hitobito the power to do whatever?"

"You don't believe me?" InuYasha asked.Kagome gawked.

"Of course I don't! That thing is a myth! We learned it in history class, you dolt!" Kagome replied, quite mad, and InuYasha just stood there, quite bewildered. _So much for getting her memories back…hold on… _

"Do you remember who _broke _the Shikon no Tama?" InuYasha asked. Kagome fumed.

"Of course I remember… it's this miko!" InuYasha grinned.

"_Which _miko?"

"Wasn't the name…"

"Kagome." InuYasha finished for her. Kagome paused a bit.

"What exactly are you saying?" Kagome asked. She knew where this was headed, and she didn't believe him one bit already. InuYasha just grinned.

"You remember any of these names? Kikyo? Shippo? Sango? Miroku? Naraku? Kaede? Koga? Any of them? Myoga? Kirara? Sesshoumaru? Kohaku?" InuYasha pressed. Kagome blinked. _Is this… real? _

_---Flashback-----_

"_No. You slept through the night. It was weird, ya know." InuYasha replied. Kagome looked at him. _

"_How?" _

"_Well, you kept shouting my name for one, and others too. They sounded like names of our new students. And a few I didn't even know, like Kikyo and Kaede and Shippo and Naraku…_

_---End Flashback----- _

Kagome shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Then she looked back at InuYasha, still holding the jewel in front of them.

"I…I…I…" Kagome didn't know what to say. _This is surreal… _InuYasha sat down next to her on the bed. _She's going to remember! _

"I better get ready. InuYasha's going to pick me up later for the carnival." Kagome said, standing up. She could feel hope being pushed out of him. "I'm sorry. But thanks for bringing me here." Kagome said, and she got up. InuYasha didn't know what to say. _I was so sure…she remembered…_InuYasha didn't know what to say. He just nodded, and Kagome went to the closet, trying to pick out an outfit. After a while of hovering over her clothes, she turned around to see InuYasha staring at her, still sitting on the bed.

"Why are you still here?" Kagome asked. InuYasha was taken aback a bit, but forced a half smile out.

"I'm just here, Kagome." Kagome sighed.

"Why don't you go home?" Kagome asked. InuYasha paused. He didn't want to go back to the feudal era without her… and she probably doesn't even remember a bit about it.

"My home is far away… do you mind if I stay here?" InuYasha asked. _God… when was the last time I was this polite to someone? Oh yeah… Kagome… _Kagome looked at him.

"I'll have to ask my mom." Kagome said. "But I'm sure she'll say yes, what with the ears you have…" Kagome said, but trailed off as she took out a light yellow dress with a light blue short-sleeved jacket. InuYasha didn't notice anything until Kagome came out of the bathroom. InuYasha paused by a long shot and just sat there, staring at her. _This… that dress… that outfit. It's the same one she wore when she came back to me…after I pushed her back into the well… _

_---Flashback----- _

"_Kagome!" InuYasha shouted as he ran to the well. He took the tree out in a flash and the demons were defeated in the process. He stopped to see Kagome crawling out of the well with Shippo. _

"_Kagome…" _

"_InuYasha!"Kagome said as she lunged over and grasped InuYasha's waist, hugging him tightly. InuYasha couldn't do much but just pat her on the back. _

"_Kagome… I told you to leave…" _

"_You had me worried sick! You didn't come back for me, so I thought you died! Could you blame me?" Kagome yelled. InuYasha stood there._

_"You're a jerk."_

_---End Flashback-----_

InuYasha couldn't help but smile.

"Seems like you like it…" Kagome said, and it broke off InuYasha's train of thought.

"Yeah… sure…" InuYasha murmured softly.

"Now I wonder if InuYasha would like this…" Kagome said. "I wore it on my date with Hojo once… but then…" Kagome thought for a moment what happened, when InuYasha interrupted.

"You did what with that homo guy?"

"His name's Hojo. And it was just a date. We ate a bit, but then… I remembered something… and then I ran back home, and I… I think I jumped into the old well." Kagome said. InuYasha grinned at the next chance on trying to get Kagome's memories back on track.

"And then what happened?"

"I…" Kagome almost remembered, but then her head started hurting again. She crouched on the floor and InuYasha was by her side right away.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"I… this headache…" InuYasha backed away and lowered his face, so that bangs covered his eyes. _Even here, Naraku's power still lingers…she was so close to remembering…_

"What the hell did you do to her?" Came a voice. InuYasha looked up and saw Takahashi next to Kagome, picking her up. InuYasha was angry, having him hold Kagome, but what could he do? Break into another fight and then have Kagome hate him?

"I didn't do anything!" InuYasha barked. (No pun is intended)

"Keh. Whatever ass." InuYasha glowered him as Kagome looked up.

"It's okay InuYasha, I'm fine. Let's go." Takahashi smiled.

"That's my strong girl. Are you sure you're ready to go sweetheart?" Kagome nodded, leaving InuYasha behind, growling and wanting so bad to punch the living and dead daylights out of him. His demon powers wanted to react again, but InuYasha was smart enough to hold Tetsusaiga and let it cease.

_Kagome…_InuYasha sighed and sat on the floor.

"OW!" InuYasha shouted as he shot up. _Damn that fucking… what did I sit on? _InuYasha looked down to find a hard cover book. It had Kagome's name on it written in her hand writing. InuYasha picked it up.

_Japanese Myths, eh? Wonder how much of it is fact, seeing as they have all these idiots thinking Tetsusaiga's a myth…_InuYasha opened up the book and the table of contents came first. InuYasha's shocked face was screwed as he started down the list.

Course One- Demons

1. Inutaishou, the Great Dog Lord

2. Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru

3. The Legendary InuYasha

_I'm Legendary? What the hell…? _

Course Two- Three Mikos

4. The Sacred Miko- Kikyo.

5. The Reincarnation- Kagome

6. Revival of Kikyo

7. Journey of Kagome

8. The Dark Miko- Tsubaki

_I wonder if I'm mentioned in here…_

Course Three- The Shikon no Tama

9. Legends of the Shikon no Tama

10. Journey Seeking the Shards

_Heh… that's what's happening right now… I wonder why they don't have Naraku under the demons section…_

Course Four- InuYasha.

_Holy… I have a whole course… yay? _

11. The Sacred Miko.

12. The Reincarnation

13. InuYasha's Heir

14. The—_Oh my god…_InuYasha peered back up one line. _13. InuYasha's Heir _InuYasha skipped through and didn't even finish the contents page.

**InuYasha's Heir**

InuYasha eventually settled down with the miko, Kagome. In the legend, it is said that they had eight kids, youkai, hanyou oyobi hitobito.

_Oh Kami! Eight pups! And with Kagome!_ InuYasha continued reading.

Their first child is said to resemble much of InuYasha himself, which is stated earlier in course one. They named it InuYasha, which meant 'Dog Demon'. He was said to have strong powers just as his father did, but never took Tetsusaiga. The sword that is later on explained in course five.

Not long after, they had a two more children, which as ancient legends said, InuYasha referred to as 'pups'. InuKame and Inu no Tentei were next in line.

_We got twins? I wonder if they look alike…hmm… wonder ifInuKame had Kagome's eyes… and why the hell did we name our second son 'God_ _of_ _Dogs'? That is so messed up… _

However, the fourth child was the one that got to wield the sword, Tetsusaiga. Her name was in the records as KaraKaze. Many theorize it was because she was the one that managed the 'Kaze no Kizu'.

_So my daughter is the one that takes this sword, eh? _

What is the most outrageous part of the legend, is that KaraKaze was a human girl.

InuYasha gawked. _What the hell? A human takes my Tetsusaiga? That's bullshit right there! _

The next few were boys, adding one girl. Rikuki, meaning 'Nine Clever Spirits' was a hanyou like his father. Then along came InuKonjou. Not much was said about him in the Shippo Records, but it is believed that he was a human boy of not many achievements as others.

_What the fucking hell does that mean? I have a mind to strangle whoever wrote this crap that people read… hold on… the Shippo records? Shippo told them this shit? _

Next in line was Ginkemaru, or Pure Silver Hair. He was the 'oddball' of the children, because legend records that Ginkemaru, was a she-demon. It is said that she sought a fight with the Lord Sesshoumaru's Heir, and nearly died.

_Holy shit… got to make sure that doesn't happen. _

Kyoisei was the next and last child of InuYasha and Kagome. An excerpt from the Shippo Records: ---… He is a mighty powerful one. His name fits his personality. He is much like InuYasha as well, but his beauty is towards Kagome…---

InuYasha closed the book. _This is a bunch of crap… why did I start reading anyways?… Getting pups would be nice though… _InuYasha pause for a moment. _I wonder why no one's here… I haven't even seen that cat… it's getting dark too… where's Kagome? _InuYasha leaped out and started sniffing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku sighed. The rain had stopped for a good while, and now everyone was out looking for InuYasha.

"Where could InuYasha be?" Sango asked.

"I don't know." Replied Miroku.

"I miss Kagome." Shippo said, and started bawling. Kirara mewed as Sango picked him up.

"It's alright. We all miss Kagome." Sango said.

"But if Kagome is back in her time, that means she's safe." Miroku concluded.

"You don't think InuYasha got past the well, do you?" Sango asked. Miroku pondered for a moment.

"If it's sealed, I don't know how he could."

"Well, that means he's still here somewhere." Sango said. "Should we leave him alone, and head back to Kaede? She's coming back today." Shippo had calmed down to a whimper as they headed back.

"Ohayo, Kaede." Sango shouted. Kaede turned around.

"Where is InuYasha?"

"We can't find him. We've been trying to the whole day, and it's dark now." Shippo exclaimed. "And I still miss Kagome!" Sango brought Shippo and Kirara back inside the hut and they fell asleep. Miroku stayed outside with Kaede.

"How is ye arm?"

"It healed. Kagome left some of her medical supplies here, and they healed faster." Kaede nodded.

"Ye have any idea where InuYasha might be?" Miroku shook his head. There was silence, until Kaede motioned them to go in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome, are you having fun?" Takahashi asked. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Mmhmm… I haven't been to the fair since I was a little kid." Kagome said as they walked around.

"You want to go on the Ferris Wheel babe?"

"Sure." They went to the Ferris Wheel and the started going around.

"Wai! Look at that view, InuYasha!" Kagome said, pointing to the city lights. Takahashi smiled.

"You like it sweetheart? We can come back tomorrow night." Kagome smiled.

"It's okay. Once in a while, is what makes it so special." Takahashi grinned and showed his fang. He put is arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"You want anything when we get off?" he asked, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Not that I know of…" Kagome paused. "How about we look around? I forgot what's at a carnival."

Soon after they got off, Kagome had cotton candy in one hand, sixteen stuffed animals of all sorts in a huge bag, and two candy bracelets. Takahashi groaned.

"You know… you're the person I've spent the most money on in my entire life." Kagome giggled.

"Give me some of that." Takahashi said, grinning as he took a handful of cotton candy. Kagome pretended to pout, and then grinned.

"Alright. I will." Kagome said, and she tried to stuff all of it into his mouth. Kagome let go and giggled as he tried to swallow it. When it all dissolved, Takahashi stuck out his tongue like a thirsty dog.

"Damn woman… that's too sweet for my tongue." He said, and Kagome just smiled an innocent smile.

"I know I'm sweet." Kagome replied, and bought a bottle of water. When she handed it to him, he took it, but instead of drinking, he pressed his lips firmly against hers. Kagome melted in his arms, but he held her up. When they let go, Takahashi drank the water, and Kagome bought one for herself.

"What's wrong?" Takahashi asked. Kagome looked like she turned green while blushing.

"Don't… ever…kiss me… again… after… eating…" Kagome said after drinking water. InuYasha chuckled.

"Why? Does it taste too good?" Kagome shot him a glare.

"Oh shut up. You try swapping saliva with someone that has cotton candy covering his whole mouth." Kagome fumed and took another drink of water. Takahashi just laughed.

"Serves you right, stuffing it all in like that." He replied, snickering.

"Says you. Next time you stuff something in my mouth, I'll kiss you. Then you'll know how sickening that is…." Kagome retorted. That made him laugh louder as they continued walking.

……………………………………………………

They walked away, and InuYasha saw the whole thing. _Kagome…

* * *

__Hey... did you like it? Hope you do! _

_Anyways... review and tell me what you think!_

Next Time: **Showdown at School **

InuYasha decides to follow Kagome and InuYasha, just to make sure everything is okay. Just as the three meet, they find someone that wants Kagome, and someone that wants InuYasha.

Till next time, Ja

Lizzy


	13. Showdown at School

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. **

**It might not look like it, but the story is almost done... **

**On with the story! _READ THE ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE! _**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Thirteen- Showdown at School **

They walked away, and InuYasha saw the whole thing.

_Kagome… _InuYasha growled a bit, and then jumped back to Kagome's room. After quite a bit, Kagome finally came home around ten, and she saw a note on the door.

_Kagome, _

_Ji-chan, Souta and I went on vacation if you forgot. I got Buyo into a cat hotel, so you don't have to take care of him. Sorry we couldn't take you… _

_Have fun at the house, and don't make a mess. Bring your friends over if you wish. _

_Love_

_Mama_

Kagome smiled and took the note off the door. Kagome at first wondered why she hadn't seen it before, but then remembered that the guy in the red outfit brought her home through the window. She chuckled a bit as she closed the door. There was silence, and there weren't any lights on except for the light emitted from her room. She went upstairs and into her room, to see the guy in red staring at her.

"Hi." Kagome said as she put down all her stuff. InuYasha didn't say anything.

"Do you want to stay in Souta's room for tonight? I forgot my family was out of town, so their rooms are free." Kagome explained. InuYasha didn't say anything. Kagome sighed and went to him. InuYasha was on the floor next to the bed, and so Kagome sat against her bed too.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Hmh." Was InuYasha's reply. Kagome looked at him. InuYasha on the other hand, was trying to avoid eye contact.

"What happened?" Kagome asked again. InuYasha stayed motionless. Kagome forced a half smile out, even though he didn't see.

_I guess he feels bad that I don't remember him… if my memories were taken away that is…_

"Who are you?" Kagome decided to bring up. InuYasha turned around.

"It doesn't matter who I am. You don't even know who _you_ are." InuYasha countered in a matter-of-factly voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Keh. Forget it."

"No. Let's not forget it. If it's something important, I want to remember." Kagome pleaded. InuYasha didn't say anything.

"Just tell me who you are. You keep appearing in my visions and dreams. You have to be someone important to me." Kagome continued. "Please? I only want your name."

"You won't believe me anyways, wench. You didn't believe me for the Shikon no Tama. You won't believe me for my name." Kagome was about to say something, when she noticed the Tetsusaiga that he was holding.

"If that truly is Tetsusaiga, then you must be a descendant of InuYasha." Kagome concluded. InuYasha forced a smile out.

"I thought those nut-bucks of yours said that InuYasha was a legend." Kagome wondered what he said, and then figured it out.

"Oh. You mean my notebooks."

"Keh. Whatever."

"Just because they're legends doesn't mean they aren't real. A story can always be fact. And besides. Tetsusaiga right in front of me is proof, right?"

"The Shikon no Tama was proof."

"Well… there are many jewels out there that are pink."

"And there are other swords that look as shitty as Tetsusaiga too." InuYasha countered. Kagome giggled a bit.

"Well. This one looks close enough to the pictured Tetsusaiga in our textbook. The Shikon Jewel didn't have a picture, so how would I know what it looks like?" Kagome countered. InuYasha paused for a moment.

_The jewel came from you Kagome… how could you not know how it looks like? _

"Keh."

"So what _is _your name?" Kagome asked.

"Inu…Yasha." He said, hesitant. Kagome smiled.

"So you are a descendant of the Legendary InuYasha. I bet you're the oldest son." Kagome said, smiling. InuYasha sighed.

"No. I _am _InuYasha."

"Yeah. InuYasha." InuYasha rolled his eyes. Apparently, Kagome didn't get it.

_Loosing her memory must have made her dumb… _

"No. 'Legendary' InuYasha." Kagome's eyes widened. Then she blinked.

"No… you died fifty-six years ago. There's no way you're here…" InuYasha shrugged.

"See wench, you don't believe me." Kagome shook her head, and grabbed her backpack, and took out her book.

"You mean to tell me, that the character in here, is you?" InuYasha took the book from her hand.

"The Legend of the Celestial Being?" InuYasha asked, reading the title. Kagome nodded her head. "By: Rumiko Takahashi." InuYasha read, and then flipped through the book.

_Kami, does this bring back memories…_InuYasha chuckled, and blushed a bit at the memories.

"_InuYasha… I like you just the way you are."_

"_Baka. I'll stay a hanyou a little longer, just for you." _

"I guess I am." InuYasha concluded, and handed the book back to her. Kagome took it before asking.

"Am _I _the Kagome in the book?" She asked tentatively. InuYasha nodded. Kagome looked into his golden eyes.

"Were we… together?" Kagome asked. InuYasha nodded.

_Of course… we were together on all our trips. _

"So… we were boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kagome asked, disbelieving it. InuYasha nodded again.

_We were friends…right? _

"Were we engaged?" Kagome asked. InuYasha nodded.

_We were so engaged in our journey for the shards… until she kept going back to her sk-oll. _

"When were we going to get married?" InuYasha paused.

_How in the world did it jump from being friends to all this human marriage crap? _

"I… we... well… when? I don't know. We weren't planning on it." InuYasha replied truthfully.

"But if we were engaged…" Kagome trailed off. InuYasha blushed.

"Not that kind of engaged. I thought you meant something else." Kagome sighed.

"What now?" She muttered. _I have InuYasha in my forgotten memories, and InuYasha right now as my boyfriend… _InuYasha brought his arm around Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked up, and InuYasha looked down.

"It's okay, Kagome." Kagome shook her head.

"It's not okay! All this time I didn't even know I loved someone else, and then I get someone that's a look alike…" Kagome sniffled.

_She loved me? _

"Why were my memories erased anyways?" InuYasha sighed.

"Get some rest Kagome." Kagome shook her head.

"I can't sleep now. I want to know what's going on!"

"It's okay Kagome."

"It is not!"

"It's not like we were courting each other or anything." Kagome paused.

"You said we were together…"

"We were together on the journey to find the shards. That doesn't mean I was courting you." Kagome sighed in relief. InuYasha at that moment pulled Kagome on her back and jumped out her window with the jewel shard.

"Where are you taking me InuYasha?" InuYasha couldn't help but feel some pride that he got his name back.

"We're going back to feudal Japan. You're going to meet some people that have been waiting to meet you." Kagome looked puzzled in InuYasha's hair.

"What do you mean? We're going to travel back in time?" InuYasha didn't say anything as he jumped down the well. A blue light surrounded them. Kagome's eyes widened.

_My god… I remember this light… did I always travel back in time? _When it stopped glowing, InuYasha jumped out the well, and started running down the trail. Kagome looked around her. She saw familiar trees and the village ahead looked familiar as well.

_I was here before…I have a faint remembrance of this…_When InuYasha reached Kaede's hut, he let Kagome down. InuYasha took Kagome's hand, and took her in.

"Hey every—…" InuYasha paused. They were asleep. InuYasha turned to Kagome. "Say osuwari." Kagome cocked her head.

"Why?"

"Just say it." InuYasha ordered. He didn't care about the pain. He wanted to feel Kagome as part of him again. Kagome slowly nodded.

"Osuwari." Kagome muttered, and InuYasha kissed the ground. When he got up and rubbed his cheek, eyes started opening. Kirara and Shippo were the first to wake up.

"KAGOME!" Shippo shouted, and jumped into her arms. Kirara landed on her shoulder and mewed.

"Oh my! So Kawaii!" Kagome said, petting them. InuYasha couldn't help but smirk. Miroku was the next to come out.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Miroku turned around. "Sango dear! It's Kagome-Sama!" Miroku went up to Kagome and hugged Kagome, squishing Shippo as Kirara jumped off.

"Hello monk. Do I know yo—. AAIIEEE!" Kagome shouted. Sango got out.

"Kagome! You're finally back! How'd you get through the well? Did Miroku touch you again?"

SLAP  
KICK

"IDIOT!"

PUNCH

"Oh Kagome! We all missed you so much!" Kagome paused.

"You two look so much like Sango and Miroku." Kagome said, pointing at them. They exchanged looks, and Sango spoke up.

"We _are _Sango and Miroku." Kagome paused and turned to InuYasha.

"You told me we went back in time! But they're here!" InuYasha paused.

"Yeah. Sango and Miroku. How'd you remember them?" Kagome cocked her head.

"What do you mean? They're in my school!" Kagome said. InuYasha then instantly remembered the Sango and Miroku he had seen earlier that day.

"Kagome, what are you talking about?" Shippo asked. Kagome looked down.

"And who are you? Such a cute little raccoon." Shippo paused, and InuYasha butt in.

"He's a fox demon. His name's Shippo. He's a brat, and you always sit me for hitting him on the head." InuYasha then turned to Shippo and the others.

"Kagome's memories have been taken away from Naraku. She doesn't remember much of anything." There was silence.

……………………………………………………………

"Kagome! Where're you going?" InuYasha shouted. It was now the next day, and Kagome was running towards the well.

"I want to get back home. I have school tomorrow. InuYasha growled.

"No. You're staying here and getting your memories back." Kagome shook her head.

"I'll come back next weekend." Kagome said, and then paused. "All I do is jump down, right? I won't hurt myself or anything?" InuYasha rolled his eyes. He jumped in and pulled Kagome with him. When they reached the other side, InuYasha jumped out with Kagome and then set her down on the ground.

"Yes. You just jump. As long as you have a shard, you jump." Kagome nodded and they went home.

The next day, Kagome woke up to her ringing alarm clock. She reached to turn it off, but couldn't feel it. She opened her eyes just in time to see InuYasha lower his arm as a clank was heard outside. She sat up and glared at him.

"What?"

"Did you just chuck out my alarm clock?"

"What's an ah-larm kuh-lok?" InuYasha asked. Kagome sighed.

"That thing that you threw out."

"Well, if you knew that I threw it out, then why are you asking me?"

"Forget it."

"What'd I do this time?"

"I have to buy a new alarm clock this time."

"So what?"

"So nothing. I'm getting breakfast." InuYasha paused.

"Bek-fest?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm getting something to eat."

"Can I have Ramen again?" InuYasha asked, grinning hopefully.

"Who eats Ramen in the morning?"

"Me." Kagome sighed, but got the Ramen anyways.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey toots." Came a familiar voice from behind. Kagome smiled and turned around.

"Hi InuYasha." Kagome replied as she sat down next to the tree. Takahashi sat next to her.

"So." He kissed her before continuing. "Nothing happened, right?" Kagome turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with that other dude. The imposter. Nothing happened, right?" Kagome shook her head.

"Of course not."

"But he said that he was your boyfriend." Takahashi countered. Kagome shook her head.

"Misunderstanding. We weren't together." Kagome said, and she laid her head on Takahashi's shoulder. He hugged back.

…………

"Kagome! Your 'shool' is finally over!" InuYasha yelled, running as Kagome and Takahashi got out. Takahashi grumbled, but Kagome smiled and nodded.

"About time."

"What are you talking about?" Takahashi asked.

"She's always coming to shool."

"So?"

"So, it's stupid."

"Well, I agree with you there…" InuYasha paused.

"You do?"

"Of course. School's a bore. I always fall asleep."

"You can sleep in shool?"

"No." Kagome interrupted. "But he can." Takahashi laughed and kissed her. InuYasha growled lowly, so that Kagome didn't hear, but Takahashi did.

"What?"

"Don't kiss her like you're courting her."

"I'll kiss her if I want. And I am courting her."

"Keh."

Kagome took this time when they were fighting to walk away a little.

_They are always fighting…it's so stupid. _There was a rustle in the bushes behind Kagome. She was about to turn around, when strong hands took her to the side of the school building. Kagome opened her eyes to see the same guy from the dance, along with six other people. One of them being Jakotsu. Kagome tried to scream, but was muffled.

"Hey beautiful." The guy said. Kagome's breath became uneven. Bankotsu watched her chest rise and fall heavily as he held her against the wall. She was scared. Just like he wanted.

"You're very pretty, you know?" Bankotsu said, smirking. Kagome felt a shiver as he breathed down her throat.

"Remember me?" Bankotsu asked. Kagome nodded. "Remember what happened Friday at the dance?" Kagome nodded again. "Unless you want that to happen again, you stay away from InuYasha got it?" Kagome didn't respond. The rest of the six people got closer as Bankotsu frowned.

"Your last warning." Bankotsu said, kissing Kagome. She squirmed and kicked him, but Bankotsu didn't budge. "Stay away from InuYasha, Kagome."

"Which one?" A mad voice asked behind his back. Bankotsu turned around and Kagome cocked her head to see both InuYashas standing in front of the seven. Jakotsu squealed.

"Oh my god! There's two InuYashas! They both look so sexy!" Takahashi pretended to gag as InuYasha took out Tetsusaiga. It transformed into the big sword that it was.

"Don't sicken me Jakotsu." InuYasha yelled.

"Ah! He knows my name!" InuYasha sweat dropped. Bankotsu let go of Kagome and she ran to Takahashi, who embraced her with open arms.

"InuYasha." Kagome said, but it was muffled in his chest. Takahashi pet her hair. InuYasha growled as Bankotsu stepped forward.

"Well, well, well. Looks like it's two against seven." Bankotsu smirked. "The odds are against you. You sure that sword of yours can hold up?"

"Keh. One swipe of Kaze no Kizu and you'll all disappear. Besides, you're nothing like the Band of Seven." InuYasha spat. Bankotsu smiled.

"You're talking about my ancestor that died in Mt. Hakurei?" InuYasha paused. _Ancestor? They're related? _

"I wonder if you've met his Banryuu." InuYasha tensed.

"Keh. Of course. You have to lug that sword now?" Kagome tightened in Takahashi's arms.

"You alright babe?" Kagome nodded.

"I'm fine." _Not really. If legends are correct, Banryuu has Bankotsu's revengeful spirit inside._

"Of course. But not 'lug' in necessarily." Bankotsu replied, smirking. He put his hand behind his back and pulled out Banyruu. It pulsed after sensing InuYasha, and a purple glow highlighted the sword. "If I didn't have this sword, how would I be the scariest gang in this quaint town of Tokyo?"

_InuYasha… we meet again…_InuYasha heard the sword say. It was Bankotsu's voice.

_I never thought I'd hear that voice again…_InuYasha thought.

"Keh. This will be all the more fun." InuYasha said, and raised his sword.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Four yellow streaks flew towards Bankotsu. He put Banryuu in front and blocked it.

_He blocked it? _Bankotsu grinned.

"I guess the old man knew your old tricks." Bankotsu raised his sword, and was about to smash it onto InuYasha when Jakotsu stopped him.

"Chotto matte!"

"What?"

"Don't kill him. He's too hot. I want him." Bankotsu glared at him as Banyruu disappeared.

"You're pathetic." He murmured. "Alright. Fine. You five can hurt him. Don't kill him, and then bring Kagome to me." He motioned to the others, then walked away. Takahashi left Kagome.

"Stay here, sweetheart."

"InuYasha…" Takahashi walked up next to InuYasha.

"Finally decided to leave her alone?" InuYasha growled through his teeth as he put away Tetsusaiga.

"Shut your trap. And why are you putting away your damn sword?"

"Keh. They're easy. I'll be done quickly." He said, cracking his knuckles.

"Sankontessou!"

…………………………………………………………………

"Told you it was easy." InuYasha said. Takahashi now held Kagome again in his hands, both of them eyes wide. Minor blood was on the ground, and all six were unconscious. Jakotsu was hurt the most, cause he sickened InuYasha the most.

"Now let's leave before Bankotsu comes back." Takahashi said, pulling Kagome. InuYasha gawked.

"We're just going to run away?" But Takahashi already left with Kagome and headed for his car. InuYasha grumbled as he followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey. That wasn't too bad, right? Well... I'm think that there will be like... **three more chapters and an epilogue**. Tell me what you think!

**NEXT TIME: To Get Her Memories.**

_InuYasha takes Kagome back the next weekend, and they meet up with Naraku... and Kikyo. InuYasha then finds out what he has to do in order to get Kagome's memories back. But... is InuYasha willing to do the task he has to?_

So... review! I'll _probably_ update once I get like... **25 reviews**? Sound good?

Anyways.. Ja

Lizzy


	14. To Get Her Memories

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! I know it's short, I'm sorry, but this story should be finished before my school starts. **

**So, on with the story! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Fourteen- To Get Her Memories **

"What the hell is this red thing?" InuYasha spat. Takahashi glared at him, but Kagome's eyes twinkled.

"InuYasha, you have a Lotus? I didn't know that!" Kagome exclaimed. Takahashi chuckled and got in. Kagome got in the passenger seat, and InuYasha stood outside. _What the hell is Kagome going into? _

"C'mon InuYasha! Get in." Kagome said from the open window. InuYasha growled.

"I don't like this thing. It smells fucking terrible." Kagome sighed.

"That's the gas. Come in." InuYasha growled the whole way back to Kagome's shrine. When they arrived, Kagome came out with Takahashi. InuYasha didn't know how to get out, so he broke the window and jumped out. Kagome's eyes widened, and Takahashi frowned.

"Watch what you're doing."

"Keh." InuYasha replied, and jumped up the shrine steps. Kagome went up with Takahashi and they got in the house after InuYasha.

"We have no homework today, so why don't we have some couch time, sweetheart." Kagome blushed a bit, and InuYasha swore that he would teach that guy a lesson as soon as Kagome left.

"We can invite my friends over." Kagome suggested.

"Aww… c'mon toots. Can't we have some alone time?" Takahashi whined. InuYasha stepped in.

"If she wants to invite her friends, then let her invite her goddamn friends!"

"Shut up. We weren't asking you."

"Stop!" Kagome interrupted, and then sighed.

"How about we plan something another time, InuYasha? I'm tired, and I'd still like to study a little." Kagome said with a soft smile. Takahashi sighed, and reluctantly agreed. When he left, Kagome went up to her room, and InuYasha followed her.

"Is there a reason you're following me?" Kagome asked.

"Why don't we go back to Feudal Japan?" Kagome bit her lower lip.

"I have school tomorrow though. I said that I'd go over the weekend." InuYasha growled.

"Just go, damn it!"

"No!"

"Kagome, I'll let you come back tomorrow."

"I'll be late for school."

"I'll take you there." Kagome sighed.

"Why do you want me to go anyways?" InuYasha paused.

"Do you _not _want your memories back?" Kagome sighed and reluctantly went with him. InuYasha grinned, and they jumped down the well.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"KAGOME!" A little boy's voice came. Kagome looked around, and smiled as she got out the well.

"Hi Shippo." Kagome said, hugging him.

"You remember me, Kagome!"

"Of course I would! You told me your name two days ago." Just then, Miroku and Sango came.

"Hey Kagome."

"Hi, Kagome-Sama." Kagome greeted them, and they went to Kaede's hut.

"Good morning, child. How is ye feeling?" Kagome paused.

"I don't feel any different, Kaede-baba." Kagome replied. Everyone paused for a moment. Miroku spoke up.

"Since when did you call Kaede-sama Kaede-baba?"

"Since InuYasha told me that's her name." Kagome replied. Everyone turned to InuYasha, who shrugged.

"That's what I call the old hag. Not my problem." They ignored his remark, and returned their attention to Kaede.

"Do you know how to get Kagome's memories back?" Sango asked. Kaede sighed.

"I wish child, but if Naraku took her memories, the only way to get it back that I know if is for ye to take them from him."

"Fine. Then let's look for Naraku." InuYasha interrupted, and then walked out the hut. Everyone followed him after bidding Kaede good-bye.

"Wait up, InuYasha!" InuYasha stopped walking and waited impatiently for Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Shippo was with Kaede, and Kirara was on Sango's shoulder.

"Keh. You guys are so slow. At this rate, Kagome's memories will never get back, damn it." They just kept silent. Kagome was on InuYasha's back, and Sango and Miroku were now on Kirara's back.

After a while of running, InuYasha smelt it, and paused right away.

"What's going on?" Sango asked. "Why'd you stop?"

"Yeah, why'd you stop, InuYasha? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku." There was silence as InuYasha sniffed the air. Then, they started off again, following InuYasha. They ran past the forest, and past the clearing, and stopped at a cliff.

"This is where Naraku's scent is the strongest." InuYasha spat. "And he's not here. Damn it."

"It's okay, InuYasha." Kagome said, getting off his back. Miroku and Sango got off Kirara's back, and he transformed. InuYasha growled.

"Why is his scent the strongest here, when he's not anywhere near?"

"Looking for me, InuYasha?" Asked a woman's voice. They looked up, and saw Kagura and Kanna on a feather, and Kikyo with them.

"Kagura." InuYasha sneered. The feather landed, and now the three stood ground.

"InuYasha. Haven't seen you in a while." Kagura said, grinning.

"What do you want, Kagura?" Miroku asked. Kagura smile grew.

"It's not what I want. It's what you need, and what I can give you."

_She's talking about Kagome's memories… _InuYasha concluded. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga, and pushed Kagome in back of him protectively.

"Ready to die, Kagura?" InuYasha spat. Kagura opened her fan.

"Not yet." Just then, hundreds of demons came from the sky.

"AH! What are those things?" Kagome shrieked.

"Demons." Sango replied. "Don't worry. We'll keep them away." Miroku nodded in agreement and took out sutras.

"Sacred Sutras." They went flying on the demons. They burned with blue fire, and then killed the demons.

"Hiraikotsu!" The boomerang flew in the air, cutting tens of demons in half before going back to Sango.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Came a shout. Yellow streaks flew in the air, and dissipated the rest.

"Pay attention, InuYasha. I'm your real opponent." Kagura shouted. "Fuujin no Mai." With a swing of the fan, crescent blades formed, and rolled toward InuYasha and Kagome.

"Bakyruu!" A blue tornado formed from the sword, and went off towards Kagura, her blades going towards her as well. She quickly moved out of the way, to Kanna and Kikyo, who were at the side.

"Ryuujin no Mai!" Tornadoes formed, this time dark purple and digging in the ground. InuYasha took Kagome and jumped out of the way, until the tornado deceased.

"Chikushou." InuYasha cursed in his breath.

"What's wrong, InuYasha? Tired already?" Kagura asked.

"Not on your life." InuYasha retorted. "Just give me Kagome's memories, and I might let you live." Kagura smiled.

"Her memories are here."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagura grinned as Kikyo stepped forward.

"InuYasha." Kikyo called out. InuYasha's attention turned to her.

"Kikyo…"

"You still say my name that way, InuYasha."

"Kikyo… where are Kagome's memories?" Kikyo took an arrow and aimed it at InuYasha, setting it against the bow, and just pulling back slightly.

"They're with me." InuYasha reached out his hand.

"Give them back, Kikyo." Suddenly, the sky grew dark, and the afternoon was cloudy.

"You don't get it, do you InuYasha?" A low voice asked. Everyone's gaze went from Kikyo, to Naraku.

"Naraku." InuYasha spat. "What game are you playing at?" Naraku laughed.

"How do you think I revived Kikyo, InuYasha?" There was silence, so Naraku continued talking. "The tainted jewel shard that you found, InuYasha, that's what took Kagome's memories. Using that, I transported her memories, and a part of her soul to me, and Kikyo was reborn." Kagome was now breathing unevenly.

"In other words…" Naraku said, grinning evilly. "If you want to get Kagome's memories, I'm afraid you'll have to kill Kikyo again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So... what do you think? You like? If you liked this chappie, **_review_**!

**NEXT TIME: Death is a Funny Thing**

_InuYasha, unfortunately, has to kill Kikyo again. As if one time loosing her, and killing her once wasn't enough, but Kagome needs her memories. Will InuYasha be willing to kill her? If so, at what cost?_

_**THANK YOU MY DEAR REVIEWERS:**_

**inuchik01 - EMBER101 - ... - InuYashaObsessed - AniMania - Yo - DrownedxEmotions - T i C K L ED x pink - Smiley Gurl 87 - starprov356 - tiny-flames **

**I wub you all! D**

Ja

Lizzy


	15. Death is a Funny Thing

**Hey! I wrote another chapter! Hope you'll like it. **

**WARNING: WILL HAVE SPOILERS... IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED ALL THE INUYASHA ANIME EPISODES UP TO 89, AND HATE SPOILERS, I SUGGEST YOU SKIP THE FLASHBACK. **

**Anyways... hope you'll like it... enjoy. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Fifteen- Death is a Funny Thing**

"Naraku." InuYasha spat. "What game are you playing at?" Naraku laughed.

"How do you think I revived Kikyo, InuYasha?" There was silence, so Naraku continued talking. "The tainted jewel shard that you found, InuYasha, that's what took Kagome's memories. Using that, I transported her memories, and a part of her soul to me, and Kikyo was reborn." Kagome was now breathing unevenly.

"In other words…" Naraku said, grinning evilly. "If you want to get Kagome's memories, I'm afraid you'll have to kill Kikyo again." InuYasha lowered his sword, but clenched it harder.

"I have to what?" InuYasha asked. Naraku grinned. InuYasha gritted his teeth, and Kagome went to Sango and Miroku.

"Who's Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"She's that woman there." Sango replied, pointing. Miroku nodded.

"You are her reincarnation." He explained. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Why… why do I feel… sad around her?" She asked. Miroku and Sango exchanged looks.

"You want to explain this, Miroku?"

"It's alright, Sango koishii. Be my guest." Sango sighed and went up to Kagome.

"InuYasha loved Kikyo, but she died. You were the one that found InuYasha again, but when Kikyo revived, he didn't know who to choose. In the end, he chose you, and Kikyo was put to rest." There was a pause before Sango continued. "But… Kikyo revived again, this time by Naraku, the one who killed her first… by your memories and soul." Kagome's eyes softened, and it glistened with the sunlight. She was going to cry. Kagome went up to InuYasha, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"InuYasha?"

"Stay back, Kagome. I don't want you getting hurt again." Kagome bit her lower lip.

"No, InuYasha."

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Miroku interrupted.

"InuYasha… go to Kikyo." InuYasha's heart sank, and his sword sank to the ground with it.

"_WHAT_?" Kagome looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"InuYasha… I don't belong here… I belong with the other InuYasha in my time… you go to Kikyo… you love her, don't you?" InuYasha growled.

"Stop talking about nonsense wench! I'm not giving you to that replica of me!" InuYasha retorted, and then faced Naraku again.

"InuYasha…"

"I don't care what you think, Kagome. I swore on my Tetsusaiga that I'd protect you forever, and I'm going to stick by that." With that, InuYasha ran up to Naraku, leaving Kagome behind. Kagura went in front of InuYasha.

"Ryuujin no Mai." InuYasha lifted his sword.

"Bakurayuuha." A gust of wind formed, and went toward Kagura, Kanna, and Naraku. When it disappeared, the three disappeared with it.

"Damn. They escaped." InuYasha growled.

"I'm still here, InuYasha." Kikyo called out. InuYasha turned back, and saw Kikyo aiming an arrow at him.

"Kikyo…"

"InuYasha. You killed me with hatred, and I shall do the same."

"Kikyo! It's not like that!"

"It's not like what, InuYasha? You killed me because you love my replica. My reincarnation. The second me. What is left after all the love, but hatred?" InuYasha growled.

"Will you just listen to me? I killed you so you can move on. You don't belong here, Kikyo." Kikyo pulled her arrow farther back.

"Neither does Kagome, InuYasha. She is not from this world, so I will not give back her memories." InuYasha lifted his sword.

"If I have to kill you again to make Kagome happy, then so be it. You've died once because you did not trust me. You died a second time by me, and I'll do it again if Kagome will say that she loves me." InuYasha spat out. Kikyo glared at him.

_InuYasha… _

The sword stood still in InuYasha's clenched hands.

_This is for you, Kagome…I want you to remember me… _

"_InuYasha!"_

"_My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!" _

"_Osuwari." _

"_InuYasha… why do you want to be a full demon? You're strong enough as it is…" _

"_InuYasha… I like you just the way you are." _

"_You like this? It's ramen." _

_Remember… Kagome… _InuYasha sensed something. His demon blood knew it was something bad. In a split second, something pierced his chest.

_Kikyo…Kagome…_

"Inu…Yasha…" Kikyo panted. InuYasha was standing there, blood dripping from his chest, and glowing pink. But Kagome noticed something was missing.

_Where is his Tetsusaiga? _Kagome turned, and saw Tetsusaiga, pierced Kikyo's chest. She dropped her bow.

"InuYasha… I shall finally meet you in hell…" Slowly, she dissipated, and something white was in the air. It came together, and went into Kagome. For once, Kagome felt… complete. All her memories were coming back to her.

---Flashback-----

"Kikyo… playing with bugs now, are we?"

"Huh?"

"What's the matter Kikyo? You look pretty dumb just sitting there. The Kikyo I know how have wasted no time killing it off. Just do it like you did me."

"That's it! Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo. Whoever _she _is, she's not me, because _I'm _Kagome!"

((Episode 1))

----------

"Me, I'm a half demon, I'll live. You… you ain't got a chance."

"So… I should just give up hope?"

"No… hey, what are you doing? You're not crying are you? NO CRYING!"

"Oh, then should I laugh?"

"NO. You should SHUT UP and let me PROTECT YOU!"

((Episode 7))

----------

"Why were you crying back there?"

"I thought I would loose you…"

"Did I ever tell you that you smell nice?"

"I thought you said that you couldn't stand my smell…"

"I lied."

((Episode 13))

----------

"Give up your jewel shards if you ever want to see your lover alive again!"

"See my lover? Uh… there must be some misunderstanding… let me get this straight. We're supposed to be lovers?"

"I knew you were lying."

"You actually think that I'd hand over the jewel shards as a ransom to get you back?"

"Of course you would, cause that's what a lover would do!"

"But we ain't lovers! And with out love, the whole thing kinda falls apart."

((Episode 9))

----------

"Hey InuYasha. I'm sorry I worried you. Thank you for saving me."

"I think you'd have preferred it if I didn't come. You were all nice to him just cause he said things."

"Things? You mean when Koga said he was in love with me? You were worried about that?"

"I'm not worried at all!"

"For the record, Koga's not my type, okay?"

"Keh. I wasn't asking, so just forget about it."

"-sigh-."

"Hey. So… what exactly happened between you two?"

"InuYasha… What do you take me for anyways? I have some self-respect! I can't believe you'd even ask me that!"

"You don't have to bite my head off! I was just wondering!"

"You jerk, don't you get anything?"

"If I'm such a jerk, then stop tagging along and getting in the way! I'm tired wasting my time rescuing you!"

"I see…"

((Episode 37))

-----------

"Kagome!"

"I'll take care of the girl first."

"Kagome! … Oh no…"

"InuYasha… InuYasha! InuYasha, are you alright?"

"Hmm?"

"You're okay?"

((Episode 69))

----------

"Getting better is more important. Put the books away and get to bed!"

"No!"

"Kagome!"

"I want to go to school you know!"

"Huh?"

"Go away and quit interfering with my studies!"

"What?"

((Episode 89))

----------

"InuYasha…"

"Here. It's a medicine. Drink up."

"Medicine? It stinks."

"I'll promise you'll get better if you drink. You'll get better in an instant."

"Eww!"

"So what? It might taste bad, but it'll definitely work."

"Wow… did you make this yourself?"

"Sure did."

"Well, if you're sure it'll work, I guess I could choke it down."

((Episode 89))

----------

"InuYasha…"

"Osuwari!"

"InuYasha! Are you alright?"

"Want to come down and share this food with me?"

"You went to see Kikyo, didn't you?"

"InuYasha. I missed you so much."

"InuYasha… why do you want to be a full demon? You're strong enough as it is…"

"InuYasha… I like you just the way you are."

---End Flashback-----

Kagome took a breath.

_My soul… I feel whole again…InuYasha… InuYasha!_

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted. InuYasha was kneeling on the ground, his hair turned black. He was turning human.

"Ka…gome…" He forced a smile. Kagome quickly rushed to his side.

"InuYasha! The arrow… it's purifying you!" Kagome shouted. She tried to pull the arrow out, but it disappeared instead.

"Heh… just like how we first met… eh Kagome?" InuYasha smiled. Kagome felt tears falling down.

"InuYasha… InuYasha! You…"

"You remember… are you alright?" InuYasha said. Kagome nodded and hugged him tightly. InuYasha forced out a smile as his vision blurred.

"Then I have no regrets Kagome. I love you." Kagome gasped. _He loves me… _

"I love you too, InuYasha." But InuYasha already went slump.

"InuYasha?" No reply.

"InuYasha… InuYasha! InuYasha! _INUYASHA!_" Kagome let free tears fall down. She sobbed in his chest.

"InuYasha… I'm sorry. I was too late… I should never have gone back. I should have listened to you… InuYasha…"

"Kagome…" a voice came from behind. Kagome forgot that everyone else was still there.

"Sango… Miroku… InuYasha… Inu… Yasha… he's dead…" Miroku and Sango exchanged looks.

"Dead? Kagome… are you sure? He's a demon…" Miroku suggested. Kagome cried harder.

"His… heart… it… it's… it stopped." She choked in between her words.

_InuYasha… _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I feel like such a retard... I cried while writing this... x.X But I hope you like it. I meant for it to be a bit sad. Angst? I dunno if it is...

Anyways... it's not the end. There's still going to be one more chapter, and an epilogue.

**InuYasha**: What the fuck? Did I just die?

**Kagome**: -sniff- Did he?

**Lizzy:** I dunno. By the way I wrote, I think he did.

**InuYasha**: I can't believe you made me die!

**Lizzy**: heh... -sweatdrop-

**Thank you, my uber awesome reviewers!** A special thanks to: **tiny-flames** and **T i C K L ED x pink**

**NEXT TIME: Love Can Defeat Naraku. Right?**

_Angry, mad, upset, and everything else that's negative... that's how Kagome feels now. So she sets out for Naraku. Herself. Will she die trying, or will she get the Shikon Jewel, and revive InuYasha?_

Ja

Lizzy


	16. Love Can Defeat Naraku Right?

**Hey! This is near the end. Well... technically this is the last chapter except for the epilogue, and a special. So... I really hope you'll like it. -smiles- **

**On with the story... **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Sixteen- Love Can Defeat Naraku. Right?**

"Sango… Miroku… InuYasha… Inu… Yasha… he's dead…" Miroku and Sango exchanged looks.

"Dead? Kagome… are you sure? He's a demon…" Miroku suggested. Kagome cried harder.

"His… heart… it… it's… it stopped." She choked in between her words.

_InuYasha…_

"InuYasha…" Kagome said repeatedly in between her sobs. Everyone else didn't know what to do, so they decided that they would give the two some alone time.

"We'll be back, Kagome-Sama." Miroku said. Kagome just nodded meekly.

-----Kagome's Point of View---------

This is it. InuYasha's dead. After all the times he protected me… he did it this time. He's… dead. Kami… this can't be happening.

InuYasha… remember all the times you swore you protect me? Remember all the fun we had? The osuwaris… I already miss that. Those cocky times you kept Koga at a distance away… those times you came to take me back here from my own time…

I'm choked between a stiff laugh and a sob. Sure… he loves me. I love him. He's dead… if he'd said it earlier… if _I'd _said it earlier… InuYasha…

I take a few deep breaths and wipe my tears, but the coldness emitting from his body makes me want to continue crying. The silky black hair over the beautiful unconscious face is too much for me to bear. I touch his haori. His bright red haori that he had draped over me so many times to make sure I was safe. Next to him the tetsusaiga's sheath. The sheath that had protected him against the Thunder Brothers. The sheath that called Tetsusaiga whenever InuYasha needed it. Tetsusaiga, the powerful demon sword that I helped InuYasha take out from his father's grave.

Great. Now I'm all choked up again. His small pool of blood around his haori in his chest isn't what killed him. It was the tainted power of Kikyo that did. No… It was my lost memories that did. _MY _memories.

InuYasha wanted me to remember him, and he died trying.

It's a funny thing. I always thought that I'd die before him, seeing as I'm a human and all.

InuYasha. You do so many reckless things for me… you're always so stupid.

I hug him tightly, sobbing on him, letting my fresh tears drop onto his face and rolling down. I look down, and then I notice the rosary that InuYasha always wore. Ever since the first night that I met him, he had worn that necklace.

I take it off of him, it's not like he needs the thing anymore. I mean… I can't sit him when he's already dead. There's no point in that. So after I take it off, I put it on my own neck. The beads are cold… and quiet heavy. I touch it on my collar bone, but it's just not the same without InuYasha's warmth that used to come with it. I continue hugging him, never letting go. I don't plan to anytime soon, but Miroku and Sango came back already, with a crying Shippo in Miroku's arms, and a sad Kirara in Sango's. I slowly drop a few more tears down onto his haori before sitting up again and wiping my eyes, trying to get it free of tears.

"Kagome-Sama…"Miroku said, trailing off. I try to force out somewhat of a weak smile at least, but my lips just don't move.

"Kagome… we have to let go." Sango suddenly says. I don't get it. Here is InuYasha, lying on the floor, already dead, and they're telling me that we have to go… I stifle another few tears. It still seems rather futile… but I still try anyways.

"Kagome-Sama..."Miroku said ever so gently, but still loud enough so I could hear him over the crying Shippo that he caresses in his arms. "Let's bring his body to Kaede's village. Then we can find somewhere peaceful to bury him." I start sobbing again. It's really angsty of me, maybe, but I can't help but feel that this is my fault that he's dead. If just this once, I would listen to him, and not have gone past the well like he told me to, I'd still have him alive. If I… if I was stronger, and not so stupid and reckless too, he'd still be alive. I hear Shippo cry louder as well, and everyone was shedding tears. How could we not? He was the best friend, companion, fatherly figure, protector… hanyou there was. I'll be damned if there was one better than InuYasha.

"Please, Kagome. Let's go." Sango said, her voice cracking. "Don't make it harder… please…" Miroku holds Sango as Shippo jumped onto the transformed Kirara, still crying. He let a few tears drop on her shoulder, as Sango cried in Miroku's arms.

I smile. At least they have each other. That could be me and InuYasha… they look so perfect for each other. InuYasha and I might not be perfect… but we loved each other.

Everyone has a tie to InuYasha. Miroku survived on account of all the times InuYasha saved him from using the wind tunnel. Sango is only alive from that time that InuYasha scolded at her for trying to murder Kohaku and herself. Shippo was the reason that InuYasha battled the Thunder Brothers. Lord knows how many times InuYasha's saved me.

I push that thought in the back of my head and stand up, reluctantly letting go of InuYasha. I go and I grab the Tetsusaiga that laid untransformed on the ground. I put it back in its own sheath, where it belonged, and I took the whole thing from InuYasha. It's InuYasha's, I know that… but I've made my mind. I've got to do what I plan to do.

I try to pick up InuYasha, but it doesn't really work. I don't know how he picks me up so easily. Maybe because he was a hanyou or something… that could be, I don't know.

Miroku and Sango come to help, and we get him on Kirara. After we arrived melancholy at the village, Kaede greets us with open arms. I put on a faint smile, but it looked more like a straight face. Kaede doesn't seem happy when she sees the dead InuYasha as well. She even looked rather surprised and shocked of his black hair. Everyone was silent, which was stupid. It just makes everything worse. But who am I to say anything? I don't feel like talking myself.

Miroku and Sango beg me to go into the hut, especially when it's such a cold night. But leaving InuYasha alone, and dead outside is not something that I ever plan to do. They didn't want to bring him in though. The hut's small enough as it is. It can't fit a dead half demon inside. So I stay outside, next to InuYasha. His pitch black hair reminds me of the human nights. The nights of the new moon. Those times when we would just sit next to each other and look up at the stars. I look up at the sky, but it's empty tonight, which is rather strange for the feudal era. I guess the stars don't want to come out.

"InuYasha…" I whisper, and I cry again. He's still by my side, but I miss his cocky-ness when he was alive. I already miss his smirks and his gold eyes. The way he'd always hold me in his arms when I was hurt. I'm all chocked up again, and it's not even time to bury him.

I adjust him so he's on my lap, and I hug him as he used to, even if I am holding a corpse. It sounds kind of stupid, and looks that way too when you really think about it, but I don't want to leave him.

A few more hot tears crawl down my cheek and makes their way onto InuYasha's head. I wipe them and hug him tighter as more come, and suddenly, I'm sobbing again.

I feel rather stupid crying over him like this… I sigh, as if trying to get all my sorrow out with it, but I don't feel much better.

_I told you that none of us will be able to have InuYasha. _

Did I just have that thought? It was then that I notice that I have Kikyo's memories. Does that mean that Kikyo is now a part of me? I wouldn't really count that as a good thing, seeing as she is the one that killed him. I figure that I'd leave right now. I mean, I should. I don't want anyone following me when I go and do what I plan. I take the Tetsusaiga and the bows and arrows, and I leave. I leave after giving InuYasha one last hug. I swallow, and then I walk away, tears rolling down.

……………………………………………………………………………

It's been two nights since InuYasha's death. School started, and I know I should care, seeing as the other InuYasha would be so worried, but I can't. Not when I think I am so close to Naraku.

_I despise him. _

That voice inside my head says. I would understand why Kikyo would hate him. It's not like Naraku's the nicest guy on earth.

I haven't eaten much in two days. InuYasha usually caught fish whenever I ran out of Ramen to serve. But there's not even a river close by in this creepy forest. Suddenly I reach a cave. It's already dark outside, and so I figure I'd stay in there. I feel a slight pulse as I go in, and I think I just past a barrier. I don't really think about it, until I sense it.

The Shikon no Tama.

It's not one big thing. It's many small shards, and a big chunk. The shard that InuYasha had given me glowed in the cave, and I walk tentatively deeper inside.

I keep telling myself to be brave, but without InuYasha, or anyone else, I really feel scared. I cry again at the thought of InuYasha. That seems to always happen. I push the thoughts back once again, or try to anyways, as I continue going, the jewel feels like it's getting stronger.

This might be Naraku.

I wonder if I'll die trying or something…

I sigh, and I continue.

"Kagome…"I hear a low voice say. I squint my eyes to try and see who's there, but a flashing purple light confirms that it's Naraku with the tainted jewel.

I blink a few times, getting used to the lighting in here, until I fully see Naraku. But I see another thing next to him. It's Koga, lying on the floor with his two legs cut off. I guess he got Koga's shards as well. I feel even more scared, seeing as there really is no one that I can turn to now. I swallow and I try to take my fears down with it, but it's not working. I reach for an arrow and I pull it back against my bow.

"A bit pitiful, just coming here by yourself so recklessly, Kagome." Naraku says, smirking. I don't really see anything funny about this, but then again, it's Naraku. I glare at him, but I say nothing except let go of an arrow. It cuts his hair, and I notice that he doesn't have a barrier around him. I glare harder, because he probably thinks I'm too weak for a barrier or something. I take out another arrow, as one of his tentacles shoot for me. I quickly duck just in time, but the tentacles takes my quiver of arrows away from me. I quickly crawl away, and I jump as I see another few more tentacles. I continue ducking as I hear him speak.

"You must be very eager to join InuYasha. Why aren't you letting me help you?" He taunted. I stifle another tear, and that makes me too slow as one of his tentacles reach for me, and pierce into my stomach. I gasp for breath as he pulls it out, and blood automatically spills everywhere. I feel anger and terrible pain, when Tetsusaiga pulses.

I turn to it, and I un-sheath it. The sound reminds me of all the times InuYasha would pull it out, except I have no powers to transform the Tetsusaiga, let alone do any Wind Scar or anything. But the rosary pulses too, and that's when I wonder if InuYasha is still here. Naraku stares at me, doing nothing, and it creeps me out. It's like he's planning something as he watches me being tortured and slowly dying in front of him.

I turn my attention back to the rosary. It's not pulsing anymore. I can feel myself dieing, but I don't know why I haven't yet. I feel a sudden hate for Naraku. Well, more than usual. I'm guessing it's Kikyo's hatred.

I'm dieing anyways. I guess I will join InuYasha soon. So why not… just…

I take the Tetsusaiga and pull it against my bow. I have one shot. Only one. But if Kikyo really is a part of me, I think I can do this. Plus the fact that I put the sacred jewel shard inside the Tetsusaiga. Naraku chuckles as he sees me pull it shakily. He's still standing there, probably thinks I can't do it, until he senses it. The Tetsusaiga glowed pink, from the sacred aura that both me and Kikyo emit. He frowns, and now sets a barrier, and floats in the air. I'll try anyways. Maybe it'll do some good.

_I hate you… Naraku. _Kikyo thinks inside my head. Quick flashbacks of Kikyo's memories begin to appear, but it was only for half a second, tops. A tear drops as my vision begins to blur.

_I love you… InuYasha. _I take one last breath, as I let go of the arrow. A flashing pink light comes, as the rosary around my neck breaks. I wonder why, until I see they have changed into adamant, and went towards Naraku as well. The pink light is still glowing, too bright for me to look at. I don't know if that's the jewel, or the barrier…

But as the light glows, I feel a sign of happiness. InuYasha really was here with me. That's how I got those adamant… as it faded, my vision blurred a bit more. It suddenly makes me realize I'm in a miracle, seeing as I'm still alive. I see many of Naraku's remains, but the Shikon jewel's there. I reach for it, my strength is weakening, I know. I struggle, and I grab it. It becomes untainted, and I feel a hint of sorrow. Somehow, the jewel is now whole again. This means that Kohaku is dead. I bite my lower lip. I have to quickly make a wish… before I really do die. It's already surprising I'm still here, I'd better not push my luck.

But what to wish? And how to wish it?

……………………………………………………………

I blink. I guess the wish followed through. I'm surprised that I remember everything still. I look down at the well, and at the yellow backpack that's in my hand. Suddenly, a sound appears. A voice I hear, that happens to reply a question I asked.

"No, No, and NO!" was the half demon's reply. "You aren't going back to your time!"

-----End of Kagome's Point of View, and Beginning of InuYasha's.----------

"No, No, and NO!" I replied. "You aren't going back to your time!" _No way am I letting Kagome go again. She just went a few weeks ago… _I look at her face, and she seems… happy? Shouldn't she give me that look that tells me that she's about to 'sit' me or something? She puts down her backpack and continues the smile, with tears in her eyes. Now I know something's wrong.

"Why the hell are you crying?" Kagome steps forward.

"InuYasha…" I hear her say. She hugs me… well, more like she pounced onto me. I blink a few times and hug her back lightly. I feel myself blush.

"Kagome…" We pull away, and I look at her with a frown. Kagome smiles and touches my rosary. Then she looks at my Tetsusaiga, and back up. I look down at her with a raised eyebrow, and she laughs.

"You're here InuYasha…" Kagome says. That gets me off guard, but I smile anyways.

"Of course I'm here, idiot." She glares at me playfully, and I can't help but put up cocky smirk to show her. She smiles and picks up her yellow bag, I frown, thinking that she's going to still go through the well, but it surprised me when she comes towards me. She walks pasts me, towards the village. I turn around and stare at her, and she glances back.

"Well? Are you going to stand here the whole time?" She asks me. I wiggle my ears, making sure I heard right, and she giggles.

"So… you're not going back?" I ask. Kagome shakes her head.

"No. I'll listen to you, for once. You deserve that much, right InuYasha?" Kagome replies. I smile and walk with her back to the village. On the way back, Kagome seems to be really enjoying my company. More than usual. Suddenly though, she looks at me, and gives me a serious look on her face.

"I sensed a jewel shard inside the well…" She says. I frown.

"That's the reason why you didn't go through the well?" She shakes her head, and I get confused.

"No. I didn't want to go down, because I love you, and I want to stay with you." I gape at her. That's all I can do, besides blink a few times. I didn't even remember to breathe until my lungs told me that. "So surprised? You love me too, don't you?" She says. I feel myself getting hot in the face, and I guess I'm blushing. She smiles and me and takes my hand.

"Just don't do anything reckless, or go off killing yourself, okay?" She tells me. Now I really wonder if something happened to her.

"Like anything will kill me." I reply. Kagome looks unsure, and I wonder why. Maybe she had a bad dream or something. "I'll always be here, stupid." Kagome looks at me with shining chocolate brown eyes.

"That's good. That's all I need to hear."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

IT'S NOT OVER YET!

There's still more! -nodnod-

But for right now... let's thank my _**wonderful**_ reviewers:

**inuchik01 - dark.kagome.demon - tiny-flames - Roshanta Redditt**

**NEXT TIME:** **Epilogue... the Last Chapter**

_Everything is done right? So... what now?_

Ja!

Lizzy


	17. Epilogue

**Hey Everyone! **

**This is the last chapter of the story. I hope you'll like it. It's just like... a little something... And in the end, you find out how who InuYasha Takahashi is... -smiles-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Seventeen- Epilogue**

"InuYasha!" Kagome called out. Two half demons came out of the hut by Goshinboku. One was taller, and older than the other, and had Tetsusaiga. The other was a bit shorter, and younger. They both had the same silver hair, and the puppy ears. The golden eyes that stood out on their face, the cocky smile with the showing fang, and a red haori and hakama made from the fire rat.

"Which one?" The older one asked, smirking. Kagome glared at the younger one.

"InuYasha. Were you pulling InuKame's hair?" The younger half demon blinked and smiled innocently.

"No mommy." Kagome quirked an eyebrow.

"Is that right?" The younger one nodded. Kagome turned to the older one.

"Then you pulled InuKame's hair?" InuYasha laughed.

"Why would I pull my daughter's hair?" Kagome turned to the younger one.

"You shouldn't tell lies, InuYasha."

"I wasn't lying!" InuYasha shouted.

"I wasn't talking to you! You see, I told you to not name our oldest son InuYasha. Now look what happens!" Both InuYashas smirked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"InuKame!" She shouted. Two little children around the age of nine came. Kagome grumbled.

"InuKame! For my sake, please just stop the twin thing." They both giggled. Kagome turned to InuYasha.

"You know, InuYasha… we have to have last names now…" Kagome said. InuYasha blinked.

"Why?" He asked. Just then, three little children came.

"Daddy!" InuYasha smiled and picked all of them up.

"Hi InuKonjou, Rikuki, and KaraKaze." InuYasha put them down, and two of them left. One of them stayed. It was a human child with black hair, and brown eyes, and looked like her mother.

"What's the matter KaraKaze?" InuYasha asked. KaraKaze frowned.

"Ginkemaru was picking on me again." InuYasha quirked a brow.

"Really? Where is he?" She pointed over to the little guy that looked like a demon InuYasha kid-like person. He had silver hair, and red eyes with teal pupils, long nails and crazy fangs. He was leaning on the tree, smirking. Kagome got up and picked KaraKaze up.

"Mommy…" She said, hugging Kagome back. She smiled and then glared at InuYasha.

"What?" He asked.

"We didn't name KaraKaze Kagome, now did we?" InuYasha shook his head. "So why did we have to name the oldest InuYasha?" InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Not now, Kagome. I have to teach Ginkemaru a lesson." Kagome sighed.

"Another lesson? Are they even working?" InuYasha patted his Tetsusaiga.

"Don't think so." Kagome shook her head.

"Alright, whatever. Just don't hurt him too badly." InuYasha nodded and went toward the demon child. There was crying in the hut, and Kagome put KaraKaze down and went into the hut.

"It's okay Kyoisei… mommy's here." Kagome said to the little baby. Kagome smiled as the baby stopped crying. Not long after, a bruised demon was being pulled into the hut by InuYasha. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Don't hurt him that much!" InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"He's a demon. These are petty things that'll fade in a few hours." He turned to Ginkemaru. "Go and apologize to KaraKaze, and your mother!" Kagome raised a brow.

"Why me?" Kagome asked. InuYasha growled.

"Ginkemaru was talking down on humans, weren't you?" Ginkemaru nodded proudly, and got another punch in the head. Kagome chuckled.

"What the hell is so funny?" InuYasha asked.

"Nothing… you just used to hit Shippo the same way, remember?" InuYasha thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah! That little tyke. You know he went and got that little girl that tags along Sesshoumaru all the time?" Kagome smiled.

"Shippo mated?"

"Naw. He's still courting her, but he said that they were thinking of being life mates." Kagome smiled.

"Well, Rin's a nice girl." Kagome concluded. InuYasha just shrugged, and let Ginkemaru go.

"I always thought that Rin would stay with Sesshoumaru." Kagome added. InuYasha scoffed.

"Like Sesshoumaru would actually mate a human. No, he chose Kagura." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Kagura? Naraku's incarnation?" InuYasha nodded. Kagome sweat dropped.

"Why?"

"How would I know? Sesshoumaru's a weird one." InuYasha concluded.

"Oh yeah, that's right. As I was saying earlier… we need a last name." Kagome said. InuYasha looked confused.

"Last name? What's a last name?"

"You know how my last name is Higurashi. Since we're a family now, we need a last name, or choose one anyways. Cause we'll need to choose one in the future…" InuYasha blinked.

"Why can't we just go with Higurashi?"

"Because the wife gets the husband's last name, and since you, the husband, doesn't have one, you choose one." InuYasha sighed.

"Fine, fine, fine." InuYasha sighed. "How about…" Just then, four people came in. Kagome smiled.

"Miroku! Sango! I haven't seen you in weeks!" Kagome shouted. Kagome looked down at the two little kids that came with them. Kagome smiled.

_They look just like Miroku and Sango…_

InuYasha turned to Kagome.

"How about Takahashi?" Kagome blinked.

"Where'd you get that name?"

"Well… just rolled off my tongue I guess." Kagome smiled.

"Alright, InuYasha Takahashi." She paused.

_InuYasha Takahashi… _Her thought was interrupted by Miroku.

"Kagome-Sama. Do you mind if we stay over for the night?" Kagome smiled.

"You can stay forever if you want." Kagome replied. She hugged Sango and smiled at the little children.

"Are you hungry?" She asked the children. They nodded.

"Yes Aunty Kagome-Sama." They chimed. Kagome laughed and went to prepare Ramen for four adults and ten children. Plus three extra for InuYasha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1941**

"InuYasha…" A woman called out. She looked like Sango and Miroku mixed together. InuYasha Takahashi turned around. They were in a hospital. She was carrying a child in her arms. A half demon that looked just like his father.

"Yeah?" The woman smiled.

"What should we name him?" InuYasha looked down at their child. His father had died with her mother just a few months ago. If only they could see their own grandchild.

"InuYasha." The woman raised a brow.

"That means he's going to be InuYasha Takahashi the third." He shrugged.

"Why not? That sounds good for someone who's so rich." He said. Just then, someone came in. It was InuYasha's uncle, Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama." The woman greeted.

"Hey Uncle Fluffy." He said, grinning. Sesshoumaru glared at him, and then looked at the child.

"Great. We have another InuYasha look-alike in the family." He muttered. _I guess my half brother will never leave me alone…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well? What'd you think? If you didn't quite get it, seeing as there were many different InuYashas in the epilogue...

InuYasha the original married Kagome, and had eight children. The oldest was InuYasha. He grew up, and InuYasha, the original died with Kagome in 1941. That was the same year that InuYasha, the child, had a baby with Sango and Miroku's daughter. They named the child InuYasha as well, and since Takahashi is the last name, then he becomes InuYasha Takahashi of 1941, and he grows up and goes to school.

So... InuYasha and Kagome did meet their grandson after all. -smiles-

Is it still confusing? Well... read the next chapter. I hope you'll like it...

Ja

Lizzy


	18. Thank You

**Chapter Eighteen- Thank You **

InuYasha walks in and takes a seat. Next comes Kagome and Miroku, Sango, Shippo, InuYasha Takahashi, and all the children, and everyone else.

**InuYasha:** What were we supposed to do again?

**Kagome:** Thank the people for reading this story.

**Miroku:** Yes. And especially the ladies.

SLAP

**Kagome:** So thanks everyone for reading the story!

**InuYasha:** Yeah. Must have been really hard.

**Liz:** What's that supposed to mean?

**InuYasha:** Who would like to read a story about me dieing?

**Kagome:** I liked it a lot though. Especially the ending where it's my point of view.

**InuYasha:** Of course you would. It's all about you.

**Sango:** Okay, okay. Break it up. Let's thank people first.

**InuYasha:** -looks at script- Okay. Thank you inuchik01 for being the first reviewer.

**Kagome:** Thank you Roshanta Redditt for reading this story, and many others by the author.

**Miroku:** Thank all the lovely ladies that came to read!

SLAP

**Sango:** Thank you DrownedxEmotions, for being the beta of this story

**Shippo:** Even though you didn't really edit anything.

**InuYasha Takahashi:** Thank you … and Roshanta Redditt for reviewing the first chapter.

**Sesshoumaru:** Thank you InuYashaObsessed, for reviewing the second chapter.

**Rin:** Thank you inuchik01 and AniMania for reviewing the third chapter!

**InuYasha (the child):** Thank you Yo and Roshanta Redditt that reviewed the fourth chapter!

**InuKame:** Thank you EMBER101 and inuchik01 for reviewing the fifth chapter

**Inu no Tentei:** Thanks inuchik01, …, and Roshanta Redditt for reviewing the sixth chapter

**Rikuki:** Thank you for reviewing the ninth and tenth chapter, EMBER101 and T i C K L ED x pink.

**Ginkemaru:** Smiley Gurl 87, thanks for reviewing chapter eleven.

**InuKonjou:** Thank you starprov356, EMBER101, and Smiley Gurl 87 for reviewing chapter twelve.

**Kyoisei:** And for chapter thirteen, thank you T i C K L ED x pink, Roshanta Redditt, and tiny-flames

**Koga:** For chapter fourteen, I thank tiny-flames and T i C K L ED x pink.

**Ayame:** For chapter fifteen, I thank inuchik01, dark.kagome.demon, and tiny-flames

**Kagura:** Thank you for reviewing chapter sixteen Roshanta Redditt, and inuyasharox194.

**Kanna:** Thank you for reviewing the epilogue.

**Kagome:** Thank you everyone again for reading the whole story from start to finish!

**Shippo:** And we thank the new reviewers that come and review after the story is complete.

**Sango:** You guys were a wonderful audience.

**Miroku:** Especially when this was the first fan fiction written by the author.

**InuYasha:** What now?

**Kagome:** -looks at script- The credits.

**InuYasha:** -sigh- Do we have to?

**Kagome: **You'll get ramen…

**InuYasha:** O-Kay. Credit for writing the story goes to EndingxDreams.

**Kikyo:** Credit for being the beta goes to DrownedxEmotions.

**Naraku:** For number one fan of the author: Roshanta Redditt.

**Bankotsu: **Number one fan of the story is inuchik01 for being the first reviewer, and reading all the way through, plus reviewing the most times, and being the first person to put this story on their favorites list.

**Kagura:** Credit for adding the story to their favorites list: T i C K L ED x pink, dark.kagome.demon, inuchik01, inugeri, starprov356, ultimateromantic, and InuyashaLover167

**Jakotsu: **And credit for all the people who were on alert for this story: DrownedxEmotions, Enkizu Enkaze, Moonlight Star Pheonix, inuchik01, inuyasharox194, starprov356, and T i C K L ED x pink. Thanks for being interested in the story!

**Liz:** And of course, all InuYasha and characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I only own the plot.

**Sango: **So again, thanks for reading.

**Liz:** I am very happy.

**Shippo:** We are glad that you stayed throughout the summer.

**Sesshoumaru:** And because of all the positive reviews, the author got so many inspirations to update.

**Rin:** And she is terribly sorry that her school is starting.

**Liz:** Yes, I am.

**Kagome:** So we hope that you'll read other fan fiction written by the same author, and review!

**InuYasha:** Yeah. Then we'll get all this script and have to thank you again.

**InuYasha Takahashi: **So… once again, we thank you.

**Everyone:** Bye!

**Kirara:** Meow.

**Liz:** I'll seriously miss you all! I hope you'll read my other stories, so I can thank you all the same!

-cries- It's over… it's over. After a whole summer, it's over.

**InuYasha:** Good riddance. I didn't like this story.

**Liz: **-glare-

**InuYasha:** Not my fault that you _had _to make me die.


End file.
